


Black Feather

by Desuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Romance, Supernatural Elements, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Youkai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke
Summary: Mungkin hanya Rinne yang bisa melihat sosok penjaga hutan itu. Karena tak ada seorangpun yang kaget atau peduli melihat pria berambut pirang panjang di atas sana. Rasanya Rinne seperti kehilangan kekuatannya. Dia berusaha bangkit, namun akhirnya tetap terjatuh dengan dua kakinya yang menekuk ke belakang. Kedua tangan Rinne menahan tubuhnya di atas tanah. Kepala Rinne terus mendongak menatap Deidara yang mulai menyiapkan posisinya. Sayap hitam itu mulai mengepak perlahan tapi pasti.Suaranya menghilang... dan kedua matanya semakin memburam. Apa yang... akan terjadi? Tak adakah yang bisa dilakukannya?Deidara x OC Female Character/Warnings applied/Fanfic Commission for Acut/Mind to RnR?





	Black Feather

**Author's Note:**

> **_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_ **
> 
> **_Original Character © Acut_ **
> 
> **_Story © Kira Desuke_ **
> 
> _Main Pair : DeiRinne – Reitokaze Deidara x Rinnepero Ateicchi_
> 
> _Genres : Romance/Supernatural/Drama_
> 
> _Warnings : OC, AU, Semi-OOC_
> 
> _Rate : T_
> 
> **.**
> 
> **_ Fanfic Commission for Acut _ **

"Ah, bosaaan~"

Suara yang mengeluh itu membuat laki-laki di sebelahnya menoleh pelan. Menatap pemilik suara tadi, pemuda yang wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ditutupi oleh kertas mantra yang menempel di dahinya tersebut hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Dia tertawa kecil lalu kembali melihat ke arah yang sama dengan yang dilihat sang pemilik suara.

"Setelah tiga ratus tahun, akhirnya kau mengatakannya, _senpai._ "

Jeda sejenak, dia tertawa lebih keras sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kupikir kau adalah tipe yang tidak akan pernah bosan. Huhu."

"Berisik, Tobi," ketusnya malas. Pemilik suara yang merupakan pria berambut pirang panjang dengan sebagiannya diikat ke atas itu menghela napas. Tangannya menopang dagunya ketika dia kembali berbicara, "justru wajar jika aku yang merasa bosan. Kalau kau yang baru hidup lima puluh tahun sudah mengatakan bosan, itu artinya aku punya hak untuk menghajarmu." Tambahnya sembari melirik sinis pria di sampingnya.

Perkataan pria berambut pirang tersebut membuatnya kembali menutup mulut dan duduk rapi menghadap depan, " _Ha'i, sumimasen._ " Ucapnya dengan _volume_ suara yang semakin mengecil. Laki-laki beriris biru langit yang sebelumnya mengomelinya itu mendengus dan akhirnya ikut kembali melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

Kedua pria itu duduk bersebelahan di atas salah satu dahan pohon yang cukup besar. Suasana yang gelap di sekitar mereka membuat keduanya tidak mungkin mudah terdeteksi begitu saja. Mereka memiliki kesamaan menggunakan _kimono_ khusus laki-laki yang biasa digunakan oleh para lelaki Jepang di zaman ini pada umumnya.

Meski duduk bersebelahan, tetap ada jarak di antara mereka. Posisi duduknya pun berbeda, yang berambut pirang menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon di belakangnya, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri menatap bulan besar di depan mereka. Sedangkan pria yang wajahnya ditutupi kertas mantra itu duduk rapi dengan dua kaki rapat menghadap bulan besar tersebut.

Di bawah bulan besar itu, terlihat sebuah kota kecil di dekat kaki bukit. Mereka sendiri duduk di dahan pohon yang tumbuh pada hutan di atas bukit. Bulan itu mulai bergerak mengikuti gerakan bumi, begitu pula awan-awan hitam di sekitarnya. Lampu-lampu di tengah kota telah dinyalakan, memberi titik-titik cahaya kecil namun indah jika dilihat dari sini.

Dan kedua makhluk halus yang biasa disebut _youkai_ ini... hanya diam memperhatikan pemandangan yang sama.

Dari tahun ke tahun, bulan ke bulan, minggu ke minggu—

—hingga malam ke malam.

Semua... tidak ada yang berubah.

Menghela napas keras dan panjang, yang berambut pirang memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum berdiri di atas dahan pohon yang berumur kurang lebih dua ratus tahun tersebut. Pria di sampingnya menoleh lalu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat sang _senior_ telah berdiri sembari memegang pinggangnya. Kedua mata birunya menatap lurus kota bertabur cahaya di bawah mereka.

"Deidara- _senpai?_ " tanya pria berambut hitam _spike_ yang dipanggil Tobi sebelumnya.

Ketika namanya dipanggil, pria berambut pirang itu melirik. Menunjukkan wajah kesal dan malasnya yang bercampur menjadi satu. Dia lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu mendengus, "Aku sudah memutuskan, Tobi."

"Apanya?"

Deidara... nama _youkai_ yang mengenakan _kimono_ lelaki tanpa menutupi lengannya yang berotot itu menjawab, "Aku akan hidup berbaur dengan manusia."

Tobi terdiam sesaat sampai, "...HAAAAAAA!?" ikut berdiri hingga membuat dahan di bawah mereka bergerak, Tobi membuka kedua tangannya, "Deidara- _senpai_ ini ngomong apa!? Hidup dengan manusia yang rapuh itu terlalu beresiko! La-Lagipula—"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menelan ludah ketika Deidara meliriknya tajam, namun dia tidak menarik kata-katanya kembali.

"— _senpai_ adalah _Karasu-Tengu_ terkuat di wilayah ini. Dewa penjaga bukit dan hutan milik kita semua, para _youkai!_ "

Mendengar ini, Deidara tetap memasang wajah datarnya dan kembali melihat kumpulan rumah pada kota di depannya.

Tobi masih belum menyerah, " _Senpai,_ kau harus mempertimbangkan pilihanmu lagi. Aku mungkin masih bisa melindungi hutan ini sendirian. Tapi, _senpai_ jangan lupa walau manusia adalah makhluk yang rapuh, tapi mereka sangat sombong dan keji! Jika kau berbaur menjadi manusia, tak ada jaminan kau tidak akan tertular penyakit mereka dan—"

"Tobi."

Mendapati suara Deidara yang jauh lebih dalam dari biasanya membuat Tobi terkesiap dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia diam menunggu kata-kata yang akan Deidara keluarkan padanya.

Namun, Deidara hanya menoleh untuk menatapnya. Dia menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan senyum lima jari di wajahnya. Rambut pirang yang menutupi mata kirinya sempat tersingkap angin ketika dia berkata...

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku selemah itu?"

Tersentak kaget, tubuh Tobi bergetar meski hanya sekilas. Dia langsung berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya kembali.

Tobi menundukkan kepalanya ketika Deidara mendengus dan kembali membuka mulutnya, "Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin memperhatikan kehidupan manusia lebih dekat sesekali," berjongkok di atas dahan, Deidara menopang dagunya lagi, "aku masih penasaran mengapa para Dewa di atasku sangat membanggakan manusia. Padahal sepanjang hidupku memperhatikan mereka dari jauh... yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya menghancurkan makhluk hidup para Dewa yang lain."

Deidara memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Padahal daripada disebut makhluk yang sempurna, aku lebih setuju jika mereka disebut sebagai hasil percobaan gagal para Dewa."

Selama Deidara terus berbicara, Tobi tak berani menengahi. Tidak ketika senior sekaligus rajanya itu sedang serius seperti ini. Meski kedua rekan pelindung hutan tersebut cukup sering membuat kesal satu sama lain, tapi mereka—atau lebih tepatnya Tobi—tetap harus tahu situasi. Apalagi perbedaan kekuatan di antara mereka cukup jauh... walau keduanya telah disebut-sebut sebagai pasangan terkuat di hutan saat ini.

Seandainya saja para penghuni hutan itu tahu berapa kali Tobi harus memasang kembali kepalanya setiap kalah bertarung dengan _senpai-_ nya tersebut.

Belum lagi dengan muka Tobi yang sudah terlalu rusak terkena ledakan Deidara hingga dia harus menutupi mukanya dengan kertas mantra penyembuh yang dari hari ke hari efeknya semakin berkurang. Tak kuat terus-terusan menyembuhkan wajah pria malang tersebut setelah dihancurkan berkali-kali oleh atasannya sendiri.

Kembali ke perbincangan di antara mereka berdua, suasana Deidara dan Tobi kembali hening seperti sebelumnya. Memperhatikan wajah Deidara yang telah tersapu angin malam, Tobi menghela napasnya. Dia menoleh menatap kota di depan mereka.

"...Apapun yang kukatakan, kau tidak akan merubah pendirianmu, 'kan? _Senpai._ "

Deidara tidak menyahut. Namun jawaban itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Tobi.

"Apa boleh buat, toh aku masih ingin memiliki wajah," ucapnya dengan sedikit tawa. Membuat Deidara meliriknya tajam. Tobi mengangkat kedua tangannya, "kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin menjaga hutan ini demi kau, _senpai._ "

Pada akhirnya Deidara kembali tertawa. Raja _youkai_ pelindung hutan tersebut berdiri, "Ini bukan perpisahan, Tobi. Aku tetap akan turun tangan langsung menjaga hutan ini di saat genting. Tak peduli dimanapun aku berada." Ucap Deidara dengan senyum penuh percaya diri miliknya.

Saat dia berdiri, rambutnya yang panjang itu tertiup ke belakang mengikuti arah angin dari depan tubuhnya, "Tapi kuharap hari itu tak akan pernah datang... kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?" tambahnya sembari tersenyum penuh arti pada Tobi di sampingnya.

Tobi tersenyum di balik kertas mantranya. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya ke depan, "Tentu saja. Kau bisa menyerahkan semuanya pada _kouhai_ kesayanganmu ini, Deidara- _senpai._ " Tobi terkekeh kecil lalu menunjuk Deidara di depannya, "Hari saat kau kembali adalah hari dimana aku akan mendengarkan semua perjalanan serumu selama di dunia manusia."

Lalu teringat sesuatu, Tobi kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya, "Oh ya _senpai!_ Kau juga bisa mencari tahu tentang apa itu!" teriaknya antusias.

Deidara memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Itu?—Oh!" pria berambut pirang panjang itu juga ikut antusias, "Kau benar! Bagaimana bisa manusia-manusia lemah itu membuat sesuatu yang seharusnya hanya bisa dilakukan olehku! Aku harus mencari tahu!" ucapnya panjang lebar dengan wajah yang... entah antusias, entah kesal.

Tobi tertawa kecil, "Kau pasti—"

_**PSYUUU** _

— _ **DHUAARRR**_

Suara ledakan itu membuat Deidara dan Tobi berhenti berbicara dan segera menoleh bersama. Melihat cahaya api yang kemudian menyebar di udara, memberikan warna-warna selain warna kuning-merah api yang sesungguhnya. Kedua bola mata Deidara berbinar dan fokus memperhatikan ledakan itu lebih dalam.

"Aah, membicarakan kebetulan," ucap Tobi sembari tertawa kecil sebelum menoleh kembali ke arah Deidara yang masih terpesona dengan ledakan di atas mereka, "baiklah _senpai,_ jangan sampai lupa untuk memberi tahuku itu apa ya?" tanya Tobi dengan nada yang tak kalah antusias sembari menunjuk ke arah tempat ledakan api itu menghilang di langit sana.

Deidara menyeringai penuh arti, " _Yeah._ " Menatap ledakan-ledakan yang menyusul kemudian, Deidara berdiri tegak menyiapkan tubuhnya, "Tapi aku yakin itu tidak seberapa dengan kekuatan yang kumiliki." Ucapnya dengan nada sombong seperti biasa setiap membicarakan kekuatan ledakan miliknya yang bisa dia keluarkan dengan tangan kosong.

Melihat Deidara yang telah menggerakkan telapak tangannya sembari mengeluarkan sedikit percikan api di atasnya tersebut membuat Tobi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Iya, iya. Terserah _senpai_ saja." Ucapnya dengan nada malas. Deidara kembali melirik tajam.

Walau begitu, lirikan tajam itu tak bertahan lama. Tobi yang sebelumnya telah bersiap untuk lari akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Deidara menghela napas dan kembali menutup tangannya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya, "Kau beruntung _mood-_ ku sedang bagus," ucap Deidara. Tobi tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan hanya diam memperhatikan seniornya tersebut.

Aura di sekitar mereka berubah, begitu pula arah angin yang mengelilingi mereka. Deidara masih memejamkan kedua matanya, berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki olehnya. Angin bertiup semakin kencang hingga akhirnya menjatuhkan sebagian daun-daun dari pohon di sekitar Deidara dan Tobi.

Pria berambut hitam _spike_ itu juga dipaksa memejamkan kedua matanya erat begitu angin bertiup semakin kencang di sekeliling seniornya. Lalu begitu dia membuka mata...

...sepasang sayap burung hitam yang besar telah tumbuh di punggung Deidara.

Bergerak sesuai insting pemiliknya, sayap di punggung Deidara masih meringkuk melindungi tubuh _Youkai_ yang telah disebut Dewa oleh sebagian besar penduduk kota yang akan ditujunya tersebut. Deidara membuka kedua matanya hanya untuk menatap Tobi di sampingnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Tobi."

Perkataan itu membuat Tobi mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum di balik topengnya.

"Ya. Baik-baik di sana, _senpai._ "

Deidara mendengus dengan seringai di wajahnya. Dia mengambil topeng miliknya sendiri yang entah dia sembunyikan dimana sebelumnya. Topeng khas milik _Karasu-Tengu_ seperti dirinya. Deidara mengenakan topeng itu di wajahnya kemudian sayap besar di punggungnya itu terbuka.

_**KLAP** _

Melompat tinggi, Deidara segera mengepakkan sayapnya begitu dia telah berada di udara. Tanpa melihat ke belakang, _youkai_ level atas itu langsung terbang dengan cepat menuju arah yang ditunjuk oleh instingnya sendiri. Meninggalkan Tobi yang masih diam berdiri di atas dahan.

Menyatukan kedua tangannya di balik lengan _kimono_ miliknya yang panjang, Tobi memiringkan kepalanya. Memperhatikan sosok Deidara yang terus dan terus menjauh... hingga akhirnya menghilang begitu dia menukik ke arah salah satu pemukiman di sana.

Ini adalah... pertemuan terakhir kedua sahabat sekaligus rekan tersebut.

Tahun demi tahun telah berlalu sejak pertemuan ini. Entah bagaimana keadaan Deidara, Tobi sudah tidak tahu lagi. Walau begitu, dia memilih untuk tetap menjalankan kewajibannya menjaga hutan tempat mereka semua tumbuh bersama. Sesuai janjinya dengan pria berambut pirang panjang tersebut.

Tapi, Tobi tidak menyesal melepas kepergian salah satu _Karasu-Tengu_ terkuat itu.

Tidak sama sekali.

Dia percaya pilihan _senpai-_ nya itu pasti adalah yang terbaik.

Sampai nanti tiba waktunya... mereka bertemu lagi.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Suara lari yang terdengar keras itu menggema di dalam rumah yang cukup besar dengan lantai papan tersebut. Rumah bergaya tradisional seperti rumah dengan bangunan gaya khas Jepang pada umumnya itu terdengar ramai seperti biasanya.

Meski suara lari yang keras ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya, tetap saja para pelayan di rumah tersebut langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Ekspresi mereka menunjukkan kekhawatiran namun di saat yang bersamaan, mereka juga telah terbiasa.

Apalagi begitu perkiraan mereka terbukti benar.

_**DRAP DRAP DRAP** _

"RINNEPERO ATEICCHI!" teriak salah seorang laki-laki yang menggunakan pakaian rapi berupa jas hitam yang dikancing dan dasi yang melingkari lehernya. Dia lari mengejar seorang perempuan yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dan berlari begitu cepat, "KEMBALI KE SINI SEKARANG! KAU TIDAK BISA MENGAMBIL UANG ITU, DASAR ANAK NAKAL!" teriaknya lagi dengan napas yang terputus-putus sembari berlari.

Perempuan berambut cokelat ikal dengan panjang sepunggung itu menunjukkan deretan giginya dan menoleh ke belakang. Melihat pria yang telah berumur itu berusaha mengejarnya mati-matian hanya membuat senyum jahilnya semakin melebar.

"Ehehehehe," melompati berbagai rintangan, berbelok tajam di setiap ujung lorong rumahnya yang besar, Rinne tak menurunkan kekuatannya sedikitpun, "tangkap aku jika ingin uang ini kembali, Chouji- _san~!_ " teriaknya sembari tertawa.

"ITU... BUKAN—HAH—UANGMU, RINNE-HAH!" teriaknya berusaha berbicara sembari mengatur napasnya ketika larinya mulai melambat. Akimichi Chouji akhirnya berhenti di tengah jalan untuk memegang kedua lututnya dan bernapas keras, "Kau mengambil uang... ayahmu! Harusnya kau... malu!" teriak Choujii lagi di sisa-sisa tenaga terakhirnya sebelum jatuh pingsan di tengah lorong.

"CHOUJI- _SAMA!_ " teriak para pelayan yang berada di dekat mereka. Rinne berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke belakang. Melihat salah satu asisten setia ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai pemilik saham terbesar di kota tersebut dikerubungi oleh para pelayannya yang seolah telah melupakan kehadirannya.

Karena Chouji adalah pria bertubuh tambun yang cukup besar, para pelayan sedikit kesusahan untuk mengangkatnya. Walau begitu, Rinne mendengus tak peduli dan kembali melihat ke depan. Berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya dan membukanya. Tangannya memegang uang yang telah dia ambil sebelumnya dari ruang kerja ayahnya tersebut di dalam kantong rok seragamnya.

"...Jumlah uang segini sih... ayah tidak akan peduli." Bisiknya pelan.

Setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya, Rinne berjalan menuju gerbang yang tentunya langsung dibukakan oleh _security._ Mengabaikan tawaran mereka untuk mengantar Rinne kemanapun tujuannya, gadis manis itu terus berjalan dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang memenuni kepalanya.

Usaha untuk menarik perhatian sang ayah kali ini pun... gagal.

Gadis yang masih duduk di kelas dua SMA itu berasal dari salah satu keluarga terkaya di kota ini, Rinnepero. Hampir tak ada yang tidak mengenalnya karena sosoknya yang cukup mencolok terutama dengan rambut cokelat ikal alami khas miliknya. Belum lagi ditambah kenyataan sang ayah memiliki saham yang tertanam hampir lima puluh persen dari perusahaan-perusahaan besar yang ada di kota ini.

Walau begitu, bagi Rinne... hidup di dalam kemewahan itu membosankan.

Sang ibu meninggal beberapa tahun lalu disebabkan kecelakaan naas yang tidak bisa dihindarkan saat dia masih kecil, sehingga sejak saat itu Rinne tumbuh besar bersama ayahnya yang entah kenapa memilih untuk tidak menikah lagi. Dan itu artinya, Rinne hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya semasa hidupnya—jika para pelayan yang terlalu banyak itu tidak masuk hitungan.

Walau begitu, Rinne tidak merasa bermasalah sedikitpun, karena ayahnya sendiri adalah sosok yang tenang dan cukup hangat. Dia selalu menemani Rinne dan menjaganya, mengabulkan setiap keinginan Rinne dan memberinya semua yang terbaik.

Setidaknya sampai dia menduduki bangku SMA.

Merasa anak gadisnya telah dewasa, ayah Rinne mulai semakin menyibukkan dirinya dengan bisnis-bisnis yang menghabiskan waktu kerjanya. Sang ayah tak bisa lagi bermain bersama putri semata wayangnya. Bahkan beliau sering tiba-tiba pergi ke luar kota tanpa memberi tahu Rinne sebelumnya. Cepat atau lambat, jarak mereka semakin merenggang. Perubahan ini membuat Rinne menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Dia harus... melakukan sesuatu.

Apapun.

Sebelum dia melupakan sosok ayahnya... seperti dia yang telah melupakan bagaimana sosok ibunya.

Menggelengkan kepala dari lamunannya, Rinne mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Masih belum," memikirkan kembali rencana baru yang akan dijalankannya agar ayahnya kembali memperhatikannya, Rinne menggigit ujung kukunya, "pasti... ada cara lain." Bisiknya, meski mulai merasa ragu perlahan tapi pasti.

Rinne terlalu sibuk bergumam pada dirinya sendiri hingga tak menyadari dia melewati sekelompok anak laki-laki yang terus memperhatikannya sejak awal. Rinne terus memegang dagunya sendiri sembari melihat jalan di depannya sampai seseorang tiba-tiba memegang sikunya lalu menariknya ke belakang.

_**BHUG** _

"A-Aduh—" meraba punggungnya yang ditabrakkan pada dinding di belakangnya, Rinne memejamkan kedua matanya erat untuk menahan sakit. Dia membuka kedua matanya dengan ekspresi marah yang terlihat jelas, "—apa-apaan—"

Ludahnya terasa mengering begitu dia merasakan pandangan-pandangan merendahkan dari para pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Rinne langsung menutup mulutnya dan melihat mereka semua dengan waspada, "...Mau apa kalian?"

Salah satu dari pemuda itu tertawa, "Oh lihat, ada nona muda yang berjalan-jalan sendirian," ucapannya ini memancing tawa para laki-laki lain di sekitarnya, "kemana para _bodyguard_ kesayanganmu, nona muda Rinne? Apa mereka sudah muak menyusuimu? Apa mereka sudah terlalu lelah menunggu ayahmu yang rentenir itu kehausan mencari uang?" tanya pria yang terus berbicara sejak awal. Dia menyandarkan lengan kanannya di atas kepala Rinne yang lebih pendek darinya. Sementara wajahnya terus mendekat di depan wajah Rinne yang masih memicingkan kedua matanya dalam.

"...Ayahku bukan rentenir." Jawab Rinne pelan—hampir tidak terdengar saking pelannya.

"Hm? Apa?" tanya pemuda di depan Rinne itu semakin keras. Belum lagi dengan tawa orang-orang di sekitarnya, "Kau ngomong apa? Lebih keras lagi—"

_**DHUAAAK** _

"AYAHKU BUKAN RENTENIR!" teriak Rinne histeris setelah menjedukkan kepalanya pada muka pemuda di depannya. Begitu mendapatkan celah, Rinne langsung berusaha lari melewati para laki-laki yang kemungkinan besar di atas setahun darinya.

Hanya saja, terkadang hukum alam tak pernah adil.

Satu perempuan kecil tak akan mampu melawan lima laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar yang telah lebih dulu mengunci setiap jalur yang bisa dilewatinya.

"AGH! AAAA!" teriak Rinne histeris. Dia sedang mencari jalan keluar yang ditutupi dua laki-laki berukuran jauh lebih tinggi di depannya ketika salah satu dari mereka menarik kerah belakang seragamnya dan menariknya. Berusaha bertahan, Rinne manahan tubuhnya tetap berdiri sembari memegang kerahnya yang ditarik kencang, "LE...PAS...KAN!" teriaknya sembari menatap berbahaya laki-laki di belakangnya.

Penarik kerahnya itu hanya tertawa sembari mengusap darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya setelah dijedukkan oleh kepala Rinne sebelumnya, "KAU PIKIR KAMI AKAN MEMBIARKANMU PERGI BEGITU SAJA?! DASAR CEWEK JALANG!" teriaknya menggelegar, mulai menarik lebih keras hingga membanting tubuh Rinne yang malang ke belakang.

Rinne terbanting keras ke atas aspal. Dia merintih pelan namun tak mengatakan apapun. Saat dia melihat ke atas, kelima laki-laki yang berdiri mengelilinginya mulai memasang wajah yang menjijikkan. Terutama dia yang baru saja mengusap darahnya, menjilat bibirnya, seakan melihat Rinne sebagai mangsa tak berdaya yang siap disantap kapan saja.

Ah, tidak.

Rinne membenci ini.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA AYO BERSENANG-SENANG NONA—"

"Hm? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Mendengar suara lain memotong mereka, kelima pria itu kehilangan senyuman mereka masing-masing dan langsung menoleh ke belakang mereka. Seorang pria... mungkin berumur sekitar dua puluh tahunan. Dia tidak lebih besar dari kelima pemuda di sana. Postur tubuhnya untuk seorang pegawai kantoran terlihat begitu kecil dibandingkan para anak SMA yang seharusnya jauh lebih muda darinya.

Mungkin wajar melihat kedatangan orang lain di jalanan umum seperti ini. Meski jalan di sekitar mereka tidak terlalu sepi, tetap saja biasanya tak ada yang berani mendekati kelima anak pentolan yang disebut-sebut menguasai wilayah ini. Rinne berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok pria tersebut dari sela-sela kaki kelima laki-laki yang masih mengurungnya. Namun rasa sakit kembali memaksanya untuk jatuh berkali-kali.

... _Sia...pa?_

"Ha? Ada urusan apa kau dengan kami, tuan?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin di sini. Pria berambut pirang panjang yang masih diam di tempatnya itu hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya sembari memakan burger di tangan kanannya.

Melihat ekspresi pegawai kantor itu tidak berubah sama sekali, membuat anak SMA bertubuh paling besar berjalan mendekatinya, "HOI, KAU MAU MATI—"

"Hei, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada gadis itu?" tanyanya tenang setelah menelan burger ke dalam perutnya. Dia tidak tersenyum sama sekali ketika kedua matanya bergerak ke atas untuk menatap anak SMA yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut, "Kekerasan pada sesama manusia itu bukan hal yang baik." Tambahnya.

Mendengar ini entah kenapa memancing emosi anak SMA tersebut. Dia menggertakkan giginya lalu melayangkan kepalan tangannya yang besar ke arah pria yang menutup mata kirinya dengan poni panjangnya itu.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, _OJIISAN!_ "

_**TEP** _

Laki-laki besar dengan bibir tebal itu tersentak kaget, begitu pula para rekannya di belakangnya. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang telah membuang bungkus burger itu, dia langsung memegang kepalan tangan yang lebih besar dari tangan miliknya sendiri. Dia memicingkan kedua matanya melihat pemuda yang berusaha menarik kembali tangannya namun gagal.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan melakukan kekerasan, 'kan?"

Namun, masih belum menyerah meski dia mulai terintimidasi oleh iris biru langit yang dalam di depannya itu, anak SMA tersebut kembali melayangkan pukulannya dengan tangannya yang lain, "Hi... hi... AAAAAAAAARRGHHH!" teriaknya sembari melayangkan pukulan dengan cepat.

Tapi—

_**BHUG BHUG BHUAG** _

—hanya butuh hitungan detik sebelum pemuda paling besar itu terkapar di jalanan beraspal.

Pegawai kantoran itu menghela napasnya lalu menepuk kedua tangannya. Membersihkannya dari debu yang menempel, "Haa... bocah-bocah seperti kalian ingin sok seperti orang dewasa?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Yang jelas, ketika dia memicingkan kedua matanya dalam dan menatap sinis keempat anak SMA yang tersisa itu, semuanya langsung merinding tanpa terkecuali.

"Lebih baik kalian menyusu lagi pada mama kalian sekarang."

Ucapan itu terdengar biasa saja, namun cukup membuat keempat anak SMA yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar darinya itu berteriak ngeri. Mereka berteriak, " _SUMIMASEN! GOMENNASAI!_ " berkali-kali sembari berusaha membawa tubuh besar teman mereka yang pingsan lalu lari tergopoh-gopoh. Meninggalkan pria berambut pirang panjang itu berduaan dengan Rinne yang kembali berusaha bangkit dari posisinya.

Pria misterius itu mendengus melihat punggung anak-anak SMA yang lari meninggalkan mereka sebelum kembali melihat ke arah anak perempuan yang masih mencoba bangun dengan tubuh bergetar. Dia terdiam sesaat lalu berjalan mendekat, menjulurkan tangannya pada Rinne, menawarkan bantuan untuk berdiri.

Rinne mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat tangan itu. Dia mendengus dan membuang mukanya, berhasil berdiri untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, "Aku bisa berdiri sendiri," ketusnya galak sembari menepuk-nepuk bajunya dari debu yang menempel. Menunjukkan gerakan yang memberi tanda jelas bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

Walau sebenarnya tidak juga.

Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, pria aneh itu menarik kembali tangannya, "Baiklah," ucapnya santai. Dia masih berdiri diam di posisinya, memperhatikan wajah Rinne yang enggan menatapnya, "kau menangis?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Reflek. Rinne langsung membantah, "A-A-AKU TIDAK MENANGIS KOK!" teriaknya cepat. Namun saat mengatakan itu, di akhir dia tersedak kemudian terbatuk pelan. Batuk yang membuatnya reflek mengeluarkan air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan. Dengan cepat dan kasar, Rinne berusaha mengusap air mata ketakutannya, "Aku tidak... tidak menangis! Hanya kelilipan!" bantahnya berulang-ulang.

Aah.

Rinne tak pernah merasa begitu membenci dirinya seperti ini sebelumnya.

Dia benci... menunjukkan kelemahannya sendiri di depan orang lain.

Terlebih di depan orang yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal.

Walau begitu, pria itu telah menolongnya. Dia tetap harus mengucapkan terima kasih sebagaimana yang selalu diajarkan oleh ayahnya. Melihat gadis kecil di depannya menangis, pria itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menghela napasnya. Dia kemudian merogoh kantong celananya untuk mencari sesuatu. Ketika menemukannya, dia tersenyum tipis lalu mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Rinne yang akhirnya selesai menangis.

"Eh? A—"

"Makan ini dan jangan menangis lagi," ucapnya sembari menggerakkan permen _lollipop_ di tangannya. Menunjukkan ujungnya di depan Rinne yang kebingungan harus bereaksi apa. Dia menghela napas panjang, "haah, inilah kenapa aku malas berurusan dengan anak kecil." Keluhnya.

Rinne mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Aku bukan anak ke—"

"Sudah, terima saja." Potongnya lagi sembari melempar _lollipop_ itu membuat Rinne mau tak mau reflek menangkapnya. Pria itu berbalik lalu melambaikan tangannya, "Baiklah, selamat tinggal!" teriaknya.

Menatap punggung di depannya itu, kedua mata Rinne yang masih berair itu seakan tak bisa berkedip. Rambut pirang panjang itu bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang meniupnya seiring dengan langkahnya yang terus menjauh. Memegang erat permen di tangannya, Rinne berteriak, "A-ANU,"

"Ng?"

Rinne menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat pria itu berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, "Si-Siapa namamu?" tanyanya pelan—sedikit tak yakin pria itu mendengarnya atau tidak.

Namun sepertinya dia mendengar Rinne... karena dia tersenyum.

"Mungkin maksudmu 'Siapa nama paman'?" tanyanya balik sembari terkekeh. Rinne hanya mengerut kesal mendengar ini namun tak mengatakan apapun. Pria berambut pirang itu menjawab, "Reitokaze..." Ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan di akhir hingga Rinne tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Eh? Apa? KYAAAAAAA!" Rinne reflek berteriak begitu ada angin yang menghantam tubuhnya, meniup rok pendeknya dari samping dan juga rambut-rambutnya dengan kencang. Rinne langsung menutup roknya agar tidak terbang terbawa angin yang bertiup dari samping tubuhnya itu dan kedua matanya tertutup rapat.

Angin kencang yang aneh itu akhirnya berhenti. Rinne masih memegang rambut di sisi kepalanya ketika dia membuka kedua matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Dua iris cokelat miliknya membulat kecil melihat tak ada siapapun di depannya. Hilang. Hanya ada daun-daun kecil yang terbawa dari angin. Berkumpul di tempat laki-laki itu berdiri sebelumnya.

Seakan dia hilang... bersama angin itu.

Datang dan pergi begitu saja,

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Lama waktu berlalu sejak kejadian aneh itu dan Rinne masih belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan dia.

Namanya Reitokaze... siapa?

Beberapa hari sejak kejadian _bully_ tersebut, Rinnepero terus datang berulang kali ke tempat yang sama. Berharap bertemu lagi dengan pria aneh itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kok," gumam Rinne untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Wajahnya memerah setiap membayangkan pria misterius tersebut, "tidak lebih." Tambahnya dengan gerutuan tak koheren.

Meski begitu, tak peduli berapa kalipun Rinne ke sana, sosok itu tak pernah muncul lagi. Apa mungkin dia memang tidak tinggal di sana? Hari itu dia hanya kebetulan lewat? Bagaimana bisa? Pertanyaan semacam itu terus berkumpul di kepala Rinne hingga tak memperhatikan sekitarnya lalu—

"Eh? TUNGGU DULU! PENCURI!" teriaknya tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang menarik tasnya kencang lalu lari begitu saja. Rinne mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lalu segera lari cepat untuk mengejar laki-laki yang telah berlari jauh lebih cepat darinya, "Ukh, sial sekali!" keluh Rinne di sela-sela usahanya.

Saking cepatnya berlari, gadis berambut cokelat ikal itu tak menyadari siapa sosok yang berdiri menyandar pada salah satu tembok di depannya dan sang pencuri. Rinne berteriak keras, "TOLONG HENTIKAN DIA! DIA PENCURI!" teriak Rinne, berharap siapapun pria itu mendengarnya lalu membantunya.

Namun, pria itu tetap melanjutkan makannya dengan santai. Seolah tidak merespon perkataan Rinne sama sekali. Dia hanya bergerak tenang menggulung tempat kertas kosong setelah dia memakan _takoyaki_ itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah di sampingnya. Dia berdiri tegak tepat ketika pencuri itu berniat melewatinya dan berteriak.

"MING—"

_**JDUG—DHUAAAAK!** _

Tidak menyangka pria berambut pirang yang cuek itu akan memajukan kakinya, pencuri malang tersebut langsung jatuh berguling ke depannya. Tangan pria berambut pirang itu reflek terbuka, hanya untuk menangkap tas Rinne yang terlempar ke atas lalu jatuh di tangannya. Pencuri itu berusaha bangkit setelah wajahnya terseret aspal jalan, dia menoleh dengan ekspresi marah dan kesakitan, "Si-Sialan—" erangnya.

Hanya saja, ketika dia hendak berdiri dan menghajar pria yang membuatnya terjatuh, Rinne telah datang dengan tendangan putarannya, "RASAKAN INI, BRENGSEK!" teriaknya. Pencuri itu langsung terkena tendangan dengan telak dan terlempar cukup jauh, menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Dia pingsan seketika.

Melihat ini, Rinne mengatur napasnya lalu mendengus setelah memastikan pencuri itu tidak akan bangun lagi. Dia langsung menoleh ke penolongnya dengan senyum termanis yang pernah dipasangnya, "Terima—"

"Ah, kau lagi?" suara yang pernah didengarnya itu... dan wajah yang selama ini dicarinya. Rinne membulatkan kedua bola matanya kaget dan menghilangkan senyumannya. Sementara itu, pria berambut pirang panjang itu mendengus menahan tawa sombongnya, "Kau tipe tuan putri yang selalu terlibat masalah atau bagaimana?"

Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu tidak terlalu mengejek, tapi nada yang pria itu keluarkan rasanya seratus kali sangat menyebalkan. Dengan empat sudut siku-siku di dahinya, Rinne yang lupa bahwa dia seharusnya berterima kasih itu langsung berteriak, "AKU BUKAN TUAN PUTRI, ENAK SAJA KAU BICARA!" teriaknya kesal.

Namun, pria berambut pirang panjang itu hanya menghela napasnya malas. Dia melemparkan tas Rinne hingga gadis berambut cokelat ikal itu langsung menangkapnya, "Tapi, kelihatannya seperti itu," ucapnya. Setelah tas itu berada di Rinne, dia tersenyum dan menunjukkan kartu kecil yang terselip di antara jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya, "Rinnepero Ateicchi."

Tersentak mendengar namanya disebut, Rinne mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat pria di depannya menyeringai sombong seolah mengatakan, 'Aku benar, 'kan?'

Rinne mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Bagaimana—"

"Nih," pria berambut pirang itu langsung melempar kartu yang dipegangnya. Ternyata kartu nama Rinne, yang mungkin diambilnya ketika berhasil mendapatkan tas anak SMA itu tadi. Wajah Rinne memerah dan reflek memasukkan kartu namanya ke dalam tas dengan cepat, "lain kali jaga dirimu dan barang-barang bawaanmu dengan benar, Teicchi."

Nama depannya itu membuat Rinne meraung, "Apa!? Kenapa kau harus memanggil nama depanku!?"

"Karena aku lebih tua darimu."

"A-Apa itu maksudnya!? Tidak ada aturan semacam itu!" teriak Rinne tak terima. Dia langsung menunjuk pria di depannya, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu nama depanmu! Jangan seenaknya—"

"Nama depanku? Oh, panggil saja Deidara. Tidak masalah," ucapnya santai lalu tertawa tanpa beban dan penuh percaya diri. Membuat Rinne semakin kesal... entah kenapa. Deidara menambahkan dengan santai, "tapi aku lebih berharap kau memanggilku dengan suffix – _san,_ Teicchi."

Membuang mukanya, Rinne berteriak kesal, "Hmph! Mana mungkin! Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Deidara dari sekarang!" lalu Rinne akan mengucapkan sesuatu lagi ketika dia akhirnya menutup mulutnya lagi. Bibirnya kembali terbuka beberapa saat kemudian dengan warna merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Ta-Tapi, terima kasih..." bisiknya pelan. Rinne melihat ke arah lain, "...telah membantuku beberapa waktu lalu dan... hari ini."

Deidara mengedipkan kedua matanya, "Tidak masalah," jawabnya santai. Ketika Rinne kembali melihat ke arahnya, dia mengibaskan tangannya, "kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu—"

"Tunggu!" teriakan Rinne menahannya dan dia kembali menoleh. Melihat gadis SMA itu menatapnya sedikit malu dan salah tingkah. Dia membuka dan menutup mulutnya berkali-kali sebelum mengatakan, "Aku ingin membalas budimu. Adakah yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Mendengar ini, Deidara hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Tidak perlu—"

"A-Aku memaksa!" teriak Rinne lagi. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan Deidara, "Kalau tidak, aku bisa kepikiran terus... seperti belakangan ini." Tambahnya dengan suara yang semakin pelan.

Deidara mendengus menahan tawa, "Apa kau yakin itu bukan karena kau ingin mendekatiku?"

"HAA? AKU TIDAK—"

Tertawa, Deidara segera memotong, "Yah, jika tuan putri memaksa sih, aku tidak akan melawan," jawabnya santai. Wajah Rinne kembali merah karena kesal, namun Deidara terus melanjutkan, "kau lihat gedung besar di belakang itu?"

Rinne melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku bukan tuan putri, dasar bodoh. Dan ya, aku tahu. Gedung pembuatan kembang api pusat di kota ini, 'kan? Memangnya kenapa?" menolehkan kepalanya, Rinne melihat ke arah gedung besar yang ditunjukkan Deidara.

Melihat Rinne mengerti maksudnya, Deidara berteriak senang dengan kedua mata berbinar, "KAU TAHU? KAU TAHU? BENARKAH!?" mendadak tingkahnya berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil. Membuat Rinne reflek melangkah mundur dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya, "AKU INGIN SEKALI KE SANA! BAWA AKU KE SANA!" teriak Deidara lagi.

"H-Ha?" Rinne menatap aneh laki-laki berambut pirang panjang itu. Seakan dia sedang melihat hantu yang baru saja merasakan nikmatnya memakan permen. Kedua alisnya bertaut memperhatikan ekspresi Deidara ketika dia melanjutkan, "Aku bisa saja membawamu ke sana sih... tapi... kenapa harus itu? Masih banyak tempat yang jauh lebih menarik—"

"TIDAK! Aku hanya mau ke sana," tolak Deidara cepat tanpa berpikir sama sekali. Dia menunjukkan jempolnya di depan Rinne yang menatapnya bingung, "aku berulang kali mencoba ke sana, berharap paling tidak aku bisa masuk halamannya saja. Tapi, mereka selalu bilang yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk." Desahnya pelan.

Rinne mengedipkan kedua matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya, " _Well,_ yang bisa masuk ke sana memang hanya orang-orang yang bekerja di sana atau orang-orang memberi pengaruh yang besar pada perusahaan," dia berkacak pinggang di depan Deidara, "kebetulan ayahku juga menanam saham di perusahaan itu. Aku bisa minta padanya untuk—"

"WAH, BAGUS SEKALI! AKHIRNYA SETELAH BERTAHUN-TAHUN! HAHAHA!" teriak Deidara jauh lebih kencang dari sebelumnya membuat Rinne langsung menutup kedua telinganya, "Hahaha aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu, Teicchi! Jangan khawatir, kau cukup mengantarku ke sana dan semua hutangmu akan lunas!" ucap Deidara antusias hingga mengabaikan _sweatdrop_ Rinne di depannya.

"...Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Rinne ragu. Dia memperhatikan wajah Deidara yang masih tersenyum polos seperti anak kecil. Mendengus menahan tawa, Rinne akhirnya bertanya, "kenapa kau senang sekali sih? Itu hanya pabrik pembuat kembang api biasa, tidak ada yang spesial." Ujarnya.

"Tidak spesial? Ck ck, kau salah nona muda!" ucap Deidara sembari menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Rinne yang kembali merengut jengkel, "kembang api dari pabrik itu terkenal dengan paduan warnanya yang luar biasa ketika meledak! Apalagi bunga apinya dapat bertahan lama di udara memberi sensasi tersendiri sebelum benar-benar menghilang! Suaranya tidak terlalu berisik maupun sepi, tapi benar-benar pas di telinga! Bagaimana ketika kembang api diluncurkan lalu meledak lalu—"

Ramblingan panjang lebar Deidara hanya membuat Rinne mengedipkan kedua matanya bingung seperti orang bodoh.

"—aku sangat sangat sangat ingin ke sana! Aku ingin melihat langsung proses pembuatan kembang api mereka dengan kedua mataku sendiri! Aku ingin melihat reaksi hingga resep apa yang mereka sembunyikan dan masih banyak lagi! Aaaarrghhh! Aku benar-benar tak menyangka hari ini akan datang! Sebentar lagi tujuanku akan tercapai!" teriaknya terus-terusan seperti anak kecil.

Rinne membiarkan Deidara terus berbicara hingga akhirnya, "Pokoknya ini semua berkat kau! TERIMA KASIH, TEICCHI!" teriaknya. Rinne hanya mengangguk dengan senyum paksa di wajah manisnya. Lalu mata kanan Deidara yang bercahaya kembali menatap iris cokelat di depannya dengan intens.

"Jadi, kapan kita bisa ke sana?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada normal... akhirnya. Rinne benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi seorang maniak kembang api yang tidak pernah dia kira benar-benar ada di dunia ini sebelumnya.

Yang aneh sebenarnya... dunia ini, dirinya, atau Deidara!?

Berdehem kecil, Rinne melihat ke arah lain ketika menjawab, "Emm, karena aku harus membicarakannya dengan ayahku. Mungkin... dua hari lagi?" tanyanya ragu.

"SEMPURNA!" Deidara menepuk tangannya lalu dengan cepat merebut hp Rinne yang sebelumnya berada di dalam saku roknya. Mengetik nomornya dengan cepat sebelum gadis kecil itu sempat merebutnya, "Ini nomorku. Hubungi aku secepatnya, oke? Aku akan menunggu!" ucapnya sembari mengembalikan benda elektronik tersebut.

Pria berambut pirang panjang dan sebagian dikuncir ke atas itu menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Sebentar lagi aku akan menemui asal-usul seni terindah! HAHA! Aku benar-benar tak sabar!" teriaknya lagi sembari meninju udara. Sampai matanya kemudian melihat langit yang semakin menggelap, "Oh gawat, aku harus pulang sekarang!"

Tanpa sempat membiarkan Rinne mengatakan apapun, Deidara sudah langsung meraih kepala Rinne lalu memberantakkan rambutnya. Kemudian dia berlari ke arah yang berlawanan sembari melambaikan tangannya, "SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI, TEICCHI! HATI-HATI DI JALAN!" dan langsung berlari cepat dan menghilang pada belokan di ujung gang.

Rinne di tempatnya hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Merasakan rambut cokelat ikalnya kini semakin berantakan dibandingkan sebelumnya. Tangannya memegang hpnya, bibirnya terbuka namun tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Merapatkan kembali bibirnya, Rinne memasang ekspresi jengkel, meski kedua pipinya memerah.

Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya?

Kenapa dia membiarkan pria itu berbicara sesuka hatinya?

"Apaan sih... dasar maniak."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Hari pertama mereka berjalan bersama untuk memasuki pabrik pusat pembuatan kembang api adalah hari terburuk yang pernah Rinnepero Ateicchi jalani dalam hidupnya.

...Begitu katanya sih.

Yang jelas, dia masih mengingat bagaimana di awal Reitokaze Deidara berlari seperti anak kecil begitu gerbang pabrik dibuka tepat di depan mereka. Dia bahkan meninggalkan Rinne yang masih berdiri diam merasakan pergolakan batin antara ingin masuk ke dalam atau tidak. Merasa dirinya juga tidak akan tertarik atau antusias seperti yang Deidara rasakan.

Walau begitu, pada akhirnya dia tetap ikut berlari masuk mengejar Deidara yang sudah jauh di depannya.

"OH, TEICCHI! LIHAT BAHAN-BAHAN DASAR LEDAKAN INI!"

"...Uh."

"TEICCHI! AKU TIDAK TAHU ADA PEWARNA JENIS INI, BAGUS SEKALI!"

"Hum."

"OH! TERNYATA MESIN INI JUGA DIGUNAKAN UNTUK MEMBUAT KEMBANG API! IDE YANG MENARIK!"

" _Yeah._ "

"Padahal kembang api bisa dibikin dengan alat-alat yang sederhana, kenapa mereka membutuhkan alat-alat secanggih ini?"

"Tentu saja karena mereka perlu membuat jumlah banyak dalam waktu yang cepat, bodoh."

Dan berbagai macam pertanyaan sejenisnya.

Melihat Deidara yang masih berpenampilan pegawai kantoran seperti biasa itu membuat Rinne kadang tak habis pikir. Dia seharusnya lebih muda dari pria berambut pirang panjang itu lalu... kenapa dia merasa yang jauh lebih dewasa di sini?

Setidaknya begitu yang dia putuskan secara sepihak.

Kadang Deidara juga seperti... sesuatu dari dunia lain? Entahlah. Ini semua dikarenakan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya yang aneh dan begitu menjurus seperti, "Kalium nitrat? Barium Nitrat? Bagaimana manusia bisa mendapat ide untuk menjadikan bubuk-bubuk seperti ini sebagai warna yang berlainan begitu meledak di udara ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Tentu saja karena mereka telah mencobanya lebih dulu, 'kan?" tanya Rinne balik begitu dia mendengarnya. Dia menghela napas lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kembang api itu sudah lama sekali sejak pertama kali ditemukan. Pasti para pendahulu kita juga telah mencoba berbagai macam bubuk untuk melihat hasilnya lalu mereka menurunkan resepnya secara turun temurun hingga sampai ke masa kita." Jelas Rinne panjang lebar dengan nadanya yang cukup percaya diri sebagai salah satu anak SMA terpintar di sekolahnya.

Mendengar ini, Deidara berhenti memperhatikan plastik-plastik berisi bubuk tersebut lalu menoleh melihat Rinne yang berdiri di sampingnya. Deidara sendiri masih berjongkok melihat dua plastik bubuk tersebut, "Oh ya?" mendengar nada pertanyaan Deidara membuat Rinne kembali melihat pria dewasa di sampingnya.

Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum pada Rinne lalu kembali menatap dua plastik bubuk di tangannya.

"...Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihat benda seni ini melayang dan meledak di angkasa."

Ucapan yang ambigu. Rinne membuka mulutnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Namun akhirnya memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun dan kembali memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Gadis berambut cokelat ikal itu pun pada akhirnya hanya menghela napas pelan dan berbisik...

"Dasar aneh."

Walau begitu, apapun yang dikatakannya, Rinne akan kembali melihat Deidara yang masih fokus dengan benda-benda di tangannya. Pria beriris biru langit itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat lain yang merupakan pembuatan bagian-bagian yang diperlukan kembang api berbagai macam jenis. Dia bertanya pada para petugas di sana dengan senyum cerah yang selalu terlihat di ekspresi polosnya sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini.

Rinne memperhatikannya dari jauh. Memiringkan kepalanya, dia mendengus menahan tawa lalu tersenyum lembut. Kedua pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis. Kedua tangannya dia kaitkan di belakang punggungnya selagi dia terus melihat gerak-gerik Deidara yang begitu menikmati waktunya.

Aah.

Setidaknya Rinne tahu.

Dia tidak akan bisa membenci senyuman polos pria itu.

**#**

"Deidara! Ayo pulang! Sudah terlalu sore tahu!"

"Eeh? Kita sudah di sini selama itu?" Deidara berdiri lalu melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Kenapa waktu berjalan cepat sekali sih?" keluhnya sembari menghela napas.

Kali ini giliran Rinne yang menghela napas kesal, "Kau yang aneh! Kita sudah ke sini seminggu lebih berulang kali ke tempat yang sama, masa' masih tidak bosan juga!?" teriak Rinne yang mulai mengomel.

Deidara menaikkan sebelah alisnya, " _Well,_ sudah kubilang beberapa kali kalau sekarang para penjaga sudah mempercayaiku, 'kan? Jadi, kau tak perlu mengantarku lagi, mereka sudah mau membukakan pintu pabrik untukku," melihat wajah Rinne yang tersentak kaget, Deidara tidak menyadarinya dan meneruskan, "tapi, kau tetap memaksa ikut lalu mengeluh bosan setelahnya. Sekarang siapa yang aneh?" balas pria itu dengan nada yang tidak mau kalah.

Pertanyaan itu untuk beberapa saat menggantung di udara. Dan Deidara masih melihat Rinne yang wajahnya semakin memerah. Kedua mata pria itu setengah terbuka dengan kedua alis yang saling bertaut. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Rinne lama kelamaan menggertakkan giginya lalu—

"DASAR DEIDARA BODOH!"

"Eeh?"

Lalu Rinne berlari cepat ke arah pintu keluar sembari mengusap kedua matanya. Meninggalkan Deidara yang kebingungan dan akhirnya hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya melihat Rinne yang kabur darinya. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berniat melangkah dengan sebelah tangannya yang hendak meraih Rinne yang telah menjauh.

"Oh? Apa ini? Apa ini? Akhirnya sepasang kekasih mesra ini bertengkar?" tanya salah seorang petugas yang cukup dekat dengan Deidara. Mendengar kata-kata itu, Deidara menoleh dan menatapnya bingung.

"...Kekasih?"

Petugas itu tertawa sembari berkacak pinggang, "Iya, kau pacar nona muda itu, 'kan?" melihat wajah bingung Deidara membuat petugas itu kehilangan senyumannya, "Tunggu, kalian tidak pacaran?" tanyanya lagi.

Deidara memiringkan kepalanya, "Uh... aku tidak mengerti," ucapnya jujur. Petugas yang biasanya menjelaskan sistem kembang api padanya itupun ikut memasang ekspresi bingung. Deidara segera mengibaskan tangannya, "kita bicara lagi nanti, _ojiisan._ Sampai jumpa." Ucapnya cepat lalu berlari mengejar Rinne yang entah sudah dimana.

Meski begitu, Deidara masih berharap Rinne berada di depan pintu pabrik. Dan benar saja, gadis itu memang masih berada di sana. Terengah-engah menatap mobil di depannya. Deidara berjalan mendekat hingga dia berdiri di samping Rinne dan menatapnya bingung, "Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari mengatur napasnya.

Rinne menoleh dan menatap Deidara sesaat sebelum kembali menatap mobil di depannya dengan perasaan berkecamuk, "Ini... mobil ayah," gumamnya. Gadis itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "kenapa bisa di sini? Ayah tidak memberiku kabar kalau beliau sudah pulang dari kota sebelah." Katanya entah pada siapa lalu kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri seperti mencari pemilik mobil tersebut.

"Teicchi?" tanya Deidara yang hanya bingung memperhatikan gadis kecil itu.

Rinne terus mencari hingga ekspresinya mengatakan dia mengingat sesuatu lalu dia berputar arah. Mengabaikan suara Deidara yang memanggilnya, Rinne berlari menuju kantor utama pabrik pembuatan kembang api ini. Mengharapkan sang ayah yang selalu ditunggunya berada di sana. Sementara itu, Deidara langsung mengejar Rinne tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Pintu pabrik itu terbuka sedikit sehingga Rinne berhenti sesaat untuk mengintip sedikit ke dalamnya. Memastikan apakah sang ayah benar-benar ada di sana atau tidak. Benar perkiraannya. Dari celah sempit itu, Rinne bisa melihat sang ayah berdiri menghadap seseorang entah siapa—jika dari suaranya, mungkin bos pemilik pabrik ini.

Walau begitu, Rinne tak begitu mempedulikannya. Wajahnya berubah cerah dan hendak mendorong pintu, "Aya—"

"Waktunya tidak banyak. Aku ingin proyek ini diselesaikan secepatnya."

Mendengar nada serius yang terdengar ditinggikan itu membuat Rinne kehilangan senyumannya. Dia mengedipkan kedua matanya sebelum mendekatkan diri pada pintu perlahan. Ingin sesekali mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya sedang dikerjakan oleh sang ayah hingga melupakan waktu bersama dengannya.

Tanpa dia sadari, Deidara juga melakukan hal yang sama di belakangnya.

"Kami bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Rinnepero- _sama._ "

"Tapi, aku baru melihat dua puluh persen setelah sebulan berlalu."

"Ya, kami tahu. Maafkan keteledoran kami, salah satu pembuat bom ini mengalami kecelakaan di tengah pekerjaan, jadi kami harus menunda beberapa waktu untuk melakukan revisi data dan melihat lagi bahan-bahannya dengan lebih hati-hati."

Sampai sini, baik Deidara dan Rinne langsung tersentak kaget. Merasakan ada tubuh di belakangnya, Rinne menoleh dan bertatapan dengan Deidara yang kini berjarak cukup dekat dengan wajahnya. Walau begitu, mereka terlalu fokus dengan satu hal sehingga tidak dapat memikirkan yang lain.

' _Bom... katanya?_ '

"Kalau kau bisa menjamin semua akan siap pada hari yang ditentukan, maka aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi hingga selesai," ucap ayah Rinne lalu menghela napas panjang. Dia melangkah mendekat ke arah pintu kemudian melanjutkan, "hutan di atas bukit itu harus cepat-cepat diratakan dengan tanah. Menebang pohon-pohonnya langsung dengan alat-alat berat akan memancing kemarahan penduduk."

Perkataan ini... membuat Rinne kembali tersentak.

Sayang, dia tidak menyadari laki-laki di belakangnya mendadak berhenti bernapas meski hanya sepersekian detik.

"...Bom itu kita butuhkan untuk membuat penduduk tertarik dengan ledakan penuh warna yang akan kita tunjukkan di setiap iklan. Jadi, mereka hanya membutuhkan media dimana bom besar ini bisa diledakkan. Mereka akan sadar hutan mereka sudah hilang setelah terpukau dengan bom yang 'seharusnya' indah ini selesai meledak dalam waktu sepersekian detik."

Memegang kenop pintunya, ayah Rinne menatap bos pemilik pabrik di belakangnya.

"Proyek perumahan di bukit itu harus dijalankan bagaimanapun caranya. Aku membayarmu dengan jumlah yang besar bukan untuk kecewa di akhir, Nara- _san._ "

Pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir ke atas itu akhirnya memejamkan kedua matanya lalu mengangguk, "Saya mengerti. Anda adalah klien yang sangat berpengaruh di kemajuan perusahaan kami sejak ayah saya masih menjabat, Rinnepero- _sama,_ " membuka kedua matanya, Nara Shikamaru menatap pria paruh baya tersebut, "kami tidak akan mengecewakan anda."

Kepala keluarga Rinnepero itu mengangguk, "Baguslah." Lalu dia menekan kenop pintu dan membukanya—

—hanya untuk berhadapan dengan pria berambut pirang panjang yang berdiri menghalanginya.

Shikamaru di belakang pria itu hanya tersentak kaget. Sementara ayah Rinne mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Siapa kau?" tanyanya melihat iris biru yang jelas ditujukan dengan tajam padanya.

Melihat pegawai kantoran itu tidak seperti biasanya, Rinne memegang lengannya, "De-Deidara, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Rinne panik, apalagi begitu sang ayah mulai melihatnya dengan terkejut.

"Ateicchi? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya sang ayah. Rinne tersentak dan

hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa mengatakan apapun, "Aku bertanya padamu—"

"Tuan," mendengar suaranya dipotong, ayah Rinne itu menatap pria di depannya yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, "apa benar yang kau katakan tadi? Kau akan menghancurkan hutan di atas bukit itu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dalam.

Rinne membuka mulutnya namun tak mengatakan apapun. Ekspresi pria berambut cokelat di depan Deidara itu kembali tenang dan menatap marah padanya, "Ya."

"...Kenapa?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, anak muda," jawab ayah Rinne dengan cepat. Dia mengibaskan tangannya dengan cepat dan berusaha berjalan meninggalkan Deidara yang menghalangi jalannya, "Ateicchi, kita pu—"

_**BHUAG** _

Baik Rinne, maupun Shikamaru yang masih berada di ruangan tersentak melihat Deidara melayangkan pukulannya pada punggung pria paruh baya itu hingga dia terjatuh ke atas tanah. Wajah pria itu terlihat sangat marah lalu dia berteriak, "KAU TIDAK BISA MENYENTUH HUTAN ITU, MANUSIA! KAU TIDAK MEMILIKI HAK ATAS ITU!" teriaknya menggelegar—

_**JDERRR** _

—seiring dengan suara petir yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas mereka.

Rinne langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat awan hitam di sana. Seolah merespon kemarahan Deidara dan siap memuntahkan isinya. Lalu dia kembali melihat pria berambut pirang panjang di depannya. Deidara mendesis dengan kedua tangan mengepal di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Kedua iris birunya sekilas terlihat bercahaya, menunjukkan kilatan kemarahan yang begitu kuat dan jelas. Gigi-giginya digertakkan dengan wajah memerah yang siap berteriak kapan saja.

Kedua mata Rinne membulat kecil dan bergetar. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"De-Deidara?"

Tidak.

Itu bukan Deidara.

Siapa... dia?

"Jangan..." Deidara berteriak keras, "...JANGAN SENTUH HUTAN ITU, MANUSIA!" dan siap melayangkan pukulannya pada pria tua yang masih terkapar di atas tanah.

"HENTIKAN, DEIDARA!"

Teriakan Rinne serta kemunculan gadis itu yang menghalanginya membuat Deidara segera menghentikan laju tangannya. Tersentak kaget melihat Rinne seolah dia terkejut menyadari keberadaan gadis itu. Deidara membuka mulutnya namun posisinya yang akan memukul masih tetap di tempat. Kedua mata Deidara mulai menunjukkan kegoyahan ketika iris cokelat di depannya menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Te—"

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? PARA PENJAGA, TANGKAP PRIA ITU!"

Shikamaru berteriak membuat Deidara dan Rinne segera sadar. Namun terlambat, para penjaga telah menghampiri mereka dan langsung memegang seluruh bagian tubuh Deidara. Menguncinya sampai tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kepala Deidara dibanting ke atas tanah lalu ditahan di sana.

Melihat ini, Rinne mencoba menarik para penjaga itu, "DEIDARA! TUNGGU PAMAN, HEN—"

"ATEICCHI!" teriak sang ayah. Rinne tersentak kaget dan reflek berteriak begitu tangannya ditarik ke belakang. Kalah kekuatan, Rinne tak bisa menahan dirinya ketika dia ditarik dengan kuat oleh sang ayah menuju mobil, "Ayah tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengannya. Tapi, kau tidak boleh berteman dengan pria gila seperti itu! Kita pulang sekarang!"

"Ta-Tapi ayah, tunggu dulu—"

"AYAH TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR ALASAN!" teriakan sang ayah yang hampir tak pernah dia dengar sebelumnya membuat Rinne terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia kembali melihat ke belakang dimana Deidara ditahan di atas tanah, lima penjaga pabrik menahan tubuhnya di sana. Sesekali mereka memberikan pukulan ketika Deidara berusaha melawan.

"Tidak... tidak..." Rinne ditarik semakin paksa kemudian didorong oleh ayahnya hingga masuk ke dalam mobil. Sempat jatuh terhempas, Rinne berusaha bangkit lalu memegang kaca mobilnya yang tidak bisa diturunkan.

Dari posisi ini, Rinne masih bisa melihat Deidara yang ditahan itu menatapnya dengan kedua mata birunya. Wajah tampannya telah terkena tanah dan rambut pirang panjangnya berantakan terurai. Darah mengalir di ujung bibirnya yang sobek terkena pukulan penjaga dan batu kerikil di bawahnya.

Kedua mata Rinne mulai mengeluarkan air yang akhirnya mengalir di atas kedua pipinya. Kesepuluh jarinya menekuk di atas kaca mobil begitu supir keluarganya telah menyalakan mobil dan mereka bergerak menjauh. Bibir Rinne bergetar sebelum dia menangis kencang. Tangisan yang pastinya tidak akan bisa didengar Deidara dari sini.

Mata biru yang tersakiti itu... akan tercetak jelas di dalam kepala Rinne untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Terluka... dia terluka.

Kenapa tak ada yang menolongnya?

Kenapa Rinne berada di sini dan tidak di luar sana?

KENAPA?!

"DEIDARAAAAAA!"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berjalan, Rinnepero Ateicchi sudah tidak tahu lagi.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali... sejak terakhir kali dia menghirup udara di luar.

Kalaupun dia menghirup udara luar, hanyalah pada saat dia pergi ke sekolah. Itupun diawasi dengan sangat ketat. Sang ayah memberi perintah pada seluruh pelayan dan penjaga di rumahnya untuk mengawasinya selama dua puluh empat jam. Ke ruang makan, membuang sampah, hingga ke toilet, semuanya harus menemaninya. Jangan sampai tuan putri itu terlepas dari kandang yang dibangun oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Ketika orang-orang itu sebelumnya tidak mempedulikannya, Rinne pikir dia sedang berada di neraka.

Tapi, sepertinya dia salah.

"HEI! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI! HEEEEEEIII!"

Teriakan yang kini hampir sering terdengar setiap hari itu sekarang terus menggema di rumah kediaman Rinnepero yang cukup besar. Sang ayah jarang di rumah, sehingga para pelayan yang harus merasakan teriakan-teriakan cempreng Rinne yang semakin lama semakin memuakkan. Bahkan beberapa mulai menyerah dan memilih berjalan menggunakan _headset_ kemana-mana.

Rinne meninju pintu di depannya untuk yang terakhir sebelum dia menggertakkan giginya dan mendekatkan ujung kepalanya di atas pintu.

"Ukh... Deidara..." bisiknya pelan. Menggertakkan giginya, dia mengepalkan tangannya di atas pintu. Rinne menegakkan kepalanya lalu menatap pintu tebal yang terkunci di depannya, "mana mungkin aku akan diam di sini lebih lama lagi, bodoh." Ucapnya sebelum menoleh ke belakang.

Melihat jendela kamarnya yang telah dipasang teralis besi.

Teralis besi yang seharusnya baru dipasang sekitar sebulan lalu itu telah menunjukkan bagian yang berkarat. Berkat hal yang terus dilakukan oleh Rinne, memberinya cuka hingga garam, dibantu dengan sinar matahari yang mempercepat proses karat. Untungnya lagi teralis besi yang dipasang diameternya tidak terlalu besar sehingga mudah dihancurkan dengan alat-alat yang tersedia di kamar Rinne.

"Sedikit lagi..." bisik Rinne sembari memperhatikan karat di teralis besi itu lalu menumpahkan cuka lebih banyak lagi. Cukup mudah mendapatkan cuka atau garam, tinggal mengatakan dia membutuhkan lebih banyak perasa di setiap makanannya, maka para pelayan yang telah terbiasa memanjakannya akan memberikannya.

Lalu, ada tambahan cairan peroksida yang beberapa waktu lalu Rinne beli dengan alasan sebagai bahan kimia yang dibutuhkan tugas sekolahnya. Rinne mengambil cairan itu, dimasukkan ke dalam semprotan parfum yang sudah kosong miliknya. Dan dia pun bisa membawa cuka, garam, dan cairan peroksida itu kemana saja.

Semua proses pengkaratan besi telah dia lakukan, sekarang tinggal menunggu hasilnya. Jendela kamarnya ini menjadi satu-satunya tempat dia bisa lari sekarang sejak beberapa waktu lalu petugas yang biasanya berjaga di luar jendelanya memilih untuk mundur sejak teralis besi dipasang. Mereka tidak akan mengira anak kelas dua SMA akan sejauh itu mencari cara menghancurkan besi dan keluar dari titik buta tersebut.

Ya, sama seperti mereka.

Rinne juga tidak pernah mengira dia akan melakukan sejauh ini demi membebaskan diri dari jeratan sang ayah yang selalu dihormatinya.

Apa yang sebenarnya Deidara lakukan padanya?

"Si bodoh itu harus bertanggung jawab," gerutu Rinne untuk yang ke sekian kalinya sembari mengusapkan cuka di setiap teralis besi. Satu hari lagi... dia akan bebas. Tinggal menunggu satu hari lagi.

Setelah mengerjakan tugasnya, Rinne mendengus senang lalu tidur menyambut hari esok.

Keesokan harinya, lebih tepatnya sore hari—karena di siang hari dia menunggu cahaya matahari menyinari teralis besi agar semakin cepat berkarat dan lapuk—Rinne telah menyiapkan dirinya. Dia mengambil sepatu pantofel yang memiliki hak cukup keras dibandingkan sepatunya yang lain. Menarik napas, dia langsung mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**DHUK—KLANG! KLANG!** _

Memukul teralis besi itu berkali-kali hingga akhirnya—

_**TAAAANGGG!** _

Rinne terengah melihat teralis besi itu berjatuhan dari penyambungnya masing-masing. Dia lalu tersenyum cerah, "AKU BERHA—"

_**TOK TOK** _

"Rinne- _sama?_ Anda baik-baik saja? Saya mendengar suara yang keras."

"Err, TIDAK KOK! TIDAK ADA APA-APA!" memasang sarung tangannya, Rinne mulai menarik teralis besi itu dengan seluruh tenaganya, "YA... TENANG... SAJA... SEMUA... BAIK!" teriak Rinne sembari menarik besi yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai terlepas dari tembok.

_**KRRK KRRK** _

_**BRUAAK** _

"Kyaa!" teriak Rinne begitu dia terdorong ke belakang hingga tubuhnya terjatuh di atas karpet.

Dia terengah melihat teralis besi berhasil terlepas dari tembok... memberikan _space_ yang cukup untuk gadis kecil di sini keluar dari celahnya. Rinne tersenyum menyeringai, bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kerja bagus, Rin—"

"Rinne- _sama,_ kami mendengar suara keras. Kami akan membuka pintu."

...Apa?

Panik dan tanpa berpikir ulang, Rinne segera melompat ke jendela yang berhasil terbuka. Untungnya dia sempat membawa masuk beberapa sandal ke dalam kamarnya sehingga dia bisa langsung memakainya sesampainya dia di luar. Di halaman, dia langsung ditemui pagar belakang rumah yang kebetulan para penjaganya sedang berganti _shift_ sehingga dia bisa langsung melewati pagar yang lebih pendek dengan memanjatnya lalu lompat di seberang pagar.

"NONA RINNE MENGHILANG!"

"GAWAT! SEGERA CARI DIA SEBELUM RINNEPERO- _SAMA_ PULANG!"

"RINNE- _SAMA!_ "

Mendengar kegaduhan di dalam rumahnya yang terdengar hingga keluar, Rinne hanya tertawa puas lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya sedari kecil tersebut. Dia berlari menuju tempat yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

Berharap Reitokaze Deidara ada di sana.

Sesampainya di tempat itu, Rinne terengah dan mencari sosok yang selalu dipikirkannya belakangan itu. Berteriak menyebut namanya, Rinne berlari menelusuri jalanan. Terus menyebut namanya itu hingga—

"Berisik... Teicchi."

Suara itu membuat Rinne tersentak kaget dan segera menoleh ke belakang. Melihat Deidara berdiri di sana sembari memegang perutnya, menyandar pada salah satu tembok. Seperti saat dulu dia melihat Deidara ketika dompetnya dicuri dulu.

"Dei?" bisik Rinne mengulang nama di dalam kepalanya. Deidara terlihat... kacau. Napasnya terdengar keras dan pelan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mulutnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan napasnya dari sana.

Ketika Rinne berjalan mendekat, Deidara mengangkat kepalanya. Menunjukkan wajahnya yang babak belur. Bukan bekas luka lama, melainkan luka yang pastinya baru didapatnya sekitar beberapa jam lalu. Rinne tersentak kaget dan reflek memegang wajah Deidara di depannya, "Siapa... yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanyanya pelan.

Melihat wajah khawatir Rinne, Deidara justru mendengus menahan tawa. Dia tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan Rinne dari wajahnya, "Bukan siapa-siapa. Lagipula hanya luka kecil." Jawabnya singkat. Deidara kemudian berdiri tegak, "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada santai seperti biasa.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya basa-basi seperti ini!" teriak Rinne kesal. Meski tidak menghilangkan seringai di wajah Deidara yang hanya menatapnya dengan berbagai arti, "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Melawan ayah tiba-tiba seperti itu! Untung mereka tidak melakukan hal yang buruk padamu! Se-Setidaknya, tidak lebih buruk dari ini!" raung Rinne dengan kedua mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan dengan cepat dia berusaha mengusapnya dengan kaos lengan panjang yang dikenakannya sekarang.

Deidara hanya diam melihatnya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah lain dengan senyum sedih di wajahnya, "Hutan itu berharga bagiku," ucapnya. Kedua matanya lurus menatap hutan yang terlihat rimbun dari sini. Rinne berhenti mengisak dan mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Deidara yang tersenyum lembut pada hutan itu, "dan—"

Kembali melihat Rinne di depannya, Deidara menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"—aku percaya karena dia ayah Teicchi, maka dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku."

Menunjukkan deretan giginya, rasanya begitu menyilaukan bagi Rinne. Gadis itu kembali mengisak pelan, "Bodoh... hanya karena beliau ayahku, bukan berarti kau bisa mempercayai manusia semudah itu..." bisiknya.

Deidara tertawa, "Kau sendiri harus lebih terbuka dan mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan pada ayahmu, kau tahu." Ucapnya lalu melihat ke atas langit di sana.

"Bukan begitu—"

"Aah, sayang sekali," potong Deidara sembari tetap lurus melihat langit yang semakin gelap, bersiap menuju malam, "padahal jika bom itu tidak untuk menghancurkan hutanku, aku pasti akan sangat antusias dan senang menantikan waktu agar bisa melihat ledakan yang indah itu... bersamamu."

Ekspresinya kembali berubah, Rinne membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar, "Dei..." bisiknya.

Deidara kembali melihat Rinne dengan senyum penuh arti di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya ini waktunya kita berpisah."

"Eh?" terkejut, Rinne bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu cepat.

Berpisah? Maksudnya—

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus melindungi hutan itu," memejamkan kedua matanya, Deidara mendengus pelan, "aku sudah melakukan segala yang kubisa selama masih berbentuk manusia. Tapi, semuanya percuma. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi."

Senyuman Deidara menghilang dan matanya kembali menatap kosong entah apa.

Rinne tak bisa membaca pikirannya. Dan apa maksudnya dengan 'masih berbentuk manusia'?

Gadis kecil itu ingin bertanya namun lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Bom itu akan diledakkan besok malam."

Mendengar ini, Rinne bisa merasakan napasnya tertahan. Kedua alisnya mulai bertaut melihat ekspresi Deidara yang begitu serius—tidak seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang... akan kau lakukan?" tanya Rinne. Tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya, "Jangan... Jangan melakukan hal yang gila, Deidara!" teriaknya.

Deidara hanya diam dan menggeleng, "Kau tak perlu khawatir," dia kemudian berjalan menyeberang dengan cepat dan melambaikan tangannya, "yah, pokoknya ini hari terakhir kita. Sampai jumpa lagi kapan-kapan... Teicchi." Ucapnya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya sama sekali.

Ha?

Terakhir?

Rinne terpaku di tempatnya. Memikirkan maksud kata-kata Deidara hingga tak dapat mendengar ataupun melihat apapun lagi selain pria berambut pirang panjangnya itu. Rinne menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai Deidara yang semakin menjauh darinya.

Tidak. Tidak.

Dia harus memastikan satu hal.

"Kita... Kita akan bertemu lagi kan, Dei?" namun suaranya terlalu pelan sehingga Rinne berniat lari dan menarik Deidara di depannya, "TUNGGU DULU, DEIDA—"

_**BRUUUUUMM** _

_**CKIIIT** _

"BODOH!"

Rinne tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya sempat melihat sekilas ada sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat ke arahnya ketika dia tiba-tiba melompat menyeberang ke tengah. Cahaya mobil itu begitu menyilaukan sehingga Rinne reflek menutup kedua matanya. Dan sekarang... yang dia rasakan...

...melayang?

Eh?

Rinne membuka sebelah matanya perlahan. Kedua tangannya berada di depan dadanya. Kakinya melayang di atas, tidak berpijak di atas tanah. Melihat Deidara di atasnya, Rinne segera tahu bahwa Deidara yang menolong dan menggendongnya sekarang tapi—

Tunggu.

Apa itu... di belakang Deidara?

"Hahaha, sekarang aku benar-benar tak bisa kembali," tawa Deidara menyadarkan Rinne dari lamunannya. Gadis kecil itu melihat Deidara dengan bingung sampai sesuatu di belakang pria berambut pirang itu bergerak.

Sayap hitam yang besar. Sayap itu terus mengepak, melawan arah angin dan gravitasi. Membawa mereka terbang lebih tinggi... dan tinggi.

Saking takjubnya, Rinne sampai tak dapat menutup kedua matanya.

Sosok Deidara yang sebelumnya terlihat kacau dan babak belur kini bersih sempurna seolah tak pernah ada luka sedikitpun di tubuhnya. Rinne melihat tangan Deidara yang kemudian berubah memiliki bulu hitam seperti burung di bawah lututnya. Jas hitam dan kemeja putih yang biasa digunakannya kini berganti dengan _kimono_ khusus laki-laki yang terlihat berumur sudah cukup tua.

Deidara membawa mereka terbang menuju tempat yang lebih jauh. Hingga sampai pada salah satu pohon besar di tengah taman kota. Pria berambut pirang panjang itu menurunkan Rinne hingga gadis kecil itu duduk di salah satu dahannya yang besar. Deidara berjongkok di atas dahan seberangnya. Tertawa kecil melihat Rinne masih menatapnya seolah tak bisa mengedip.

"Kaget?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Rinne tersadar dari lamunannya. Wajahnya memerah dan dia reflek menahan tubuhnya pada permukaan kayu pohon di sampingnya, "Ka-Kaget? MENURUTMU BAGAIMANA? DASAR BODOH!" mendapati gadis itu malah marah padanya dengan jejak air mata di bawah matanya membuat Deidara _sweatdrop._ Dan Rinne belum selesai, "A-Aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan kau malah membawaku te-terbang. A-Aku benar-benar terbang? Tunggu, itu tidak penting! Kau! Sebenarnya kau ini apa!?" teriaknya panik.

Mendengar cerocosan Rinne hanya membuat Deidara tertawa kecil, "Aku _Karasu-Tengu._ Salah satu dari jenis _youkai_ yang juga kau pelajari di sekolah _,_ nona muda," ucapnya santai. Wajah Rinne semakin memerah antara malu, kesal, atau entahlah. Deidara kemudian menghilangkan senyumannya, "aku penjaga hutan itu. Dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu."

Berdiri di atas dahan, Deidara melihat ke arah hutan yang semakin jauh dari posisi mereka berada. Sebelum kembali tersenyum sedih melihat gadis berambut cokelat ikal yang menatapnya tanpa bisa menutup mulutnya.

"Sekarang kau mengerti alasanku, 'kan? Aku harus pergi, Teicchi. Apapun yang terjadi. Hanya aku yang bisa melindungi hutanku."

"Ta-Tapi, jika aku membiarkanmu pergi—"

Menghilangkan senyumannya, Deidara melihat Rinne menundukkan kepalanya.

"—kau akan kembali lagi... 'kan?"

Air mata yang terus ditahannya itu jatuh kembali. Keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka tak membuat semuanya lebih baik. Mereka hanya membiarkan angin yang meniup daun-daun di sekitar mereka berbicara. Deidara kemudian melompat dari atas dahannya, menahan tubuhnya dengan tetap terbang di udara. Mendekati Rinne di depannya.

Dan mengusap kepala Rinne.

"Aku harap begitu."

Jawab Deidara... ambigu lagi.

Rinne tak bisa berhenti menangis. Dia hanya mengisak dan mengisak membiarkan Deidara mengusap kepalanya. Tersenyum penuh arti, Deidara kemudian mengambil satu helai bulu dari sayap hitamnya yang besar kemudian menunjukkannya di depan Rinne yang tersentak dan melihat bulu tersebut.

"Untukmu," ucapnya tenang. Rinne menegakkan kepalanya, melihat Deidara tersenyum seperti biasanya. Dia kemudian mengambil tangan Rinne dan membukanya, memberikan bulu burung hitam itu di atas telapak tangannya.

"Pegang selalu ya," Deidara menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "aku akan marah jika kau sampai menghilangkannya." Ucapnya setengah bercanda, setengah serius.

"Dei—"

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya pulang!" ucap Deidara cepat lalu menarik tubuh Rinne hingga gadis kecil itu berteriak dan kembali ke atas pangkuannya, "ayo ayo, perempuan tidak baik pulang terlalu malam!" teriaknya.

"Ti-Tidak!"

"Ng?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang," Rinne mendekatkan wajahnya di depan _kimono_ Deidara yang hanya diam melihatnya, "tidak... jangan bawa aku pulang..." bisiknya. Meremas _kimono_ yang Deidara kenakan dengan erat.

"Jangan... pergi..."

Deidara terdiam beberapa saat lalu menghela napasnya. Dia meindahkan posisi Rinne sehingga gadis itu bisa berada di pelukannya dengan satu tangan dan tangan Rinne yang lain menahan tubuhnya dengan memeluk leher Deidara.

Sementara tangan Deidara yang lain mulai terbuka. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga sesuatu seperti bola api berputar di atas tangan Deidara. Berputar semakin cepat dan cepat. Kedua mata Rinne membulat melihat pemandangan ini.

"Keren, 'kan?" ucap Deidara bangga. Rinne tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari kekuatan _karasu-tengu_ tersebut. Deidara kemudian membuat bola api itu terpecah, seperti mendadak meledak dengan percikan-percikan api kecil lalu menghilang, "Seniku memang yang terbaik! Hahaha!" teriaknya senang. Rinne kembali melihat Deidara dengan bingung.

"Kalau... kau memang bisa membuatnya sendiri..." iris biru itu melihat iris cokelat di sampingnya, "...kenapa kau harus repot-repot mempelajari ledakan buatan manusia?" tanyanya pelan.

Deidara hanya tersenyum.

"Karena menarik!" pria berambut pirang panjang itu kembali membuat bola api di tangannya, "Aku memang bisa membuat ledakan sesuka hatiku karena aku memiliki kekuatan yang alami. Sedangkan manusia tidak, mereka hanya mengandalkan kekuatan mereka yang terbatas, tapi mereka bisa membuat ledakan seni yang hebat sepertiku!"

Tertawa lagi, Deidara menatap Rinne dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit, "Meski masih belum sehebat aku sih haha!"

Mendengar ini, Rinne tersenyum kecil. Walau anehnya, tubuhnya terasa semakin berat dan lelah. Dia berusaha mempertahankan kedua matanya untuk tetap terbuka tapi... entah kenapa rasanya selalu ingin terpejam. Hingga akhirnya kesadarannya benar-benar direnggut dan gadis kecil itu jatuh tertidur di pelukan Deidara yang masih memegang bola api di tangannya.

"Dasar... maniak... ledakan."

Dengkuran halus Rinne membuat Deidara kehilangan senyumannya lalu meledakkan kembali bola api yang digunakan untuk meghipnotis manusia di pelukannya. Deidara membenarkan posisinya sehingga dia bisa menggendong tubuh Rinne lebih leluasa.

Tersenyum sedih, Deidara memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Maaf ya, Teicchi."

Lalu dia pun terbang dengan cepat, membawa gadis itu kembali ke rumahnya.

...Dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang tidak akan pernah bisa benar-benar keluar dari mulutnya yang penuh dengan kebohongan.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Ketika tersadar dari tidurnya, Rinne telah berada di dalam rumahnya. Butuh waku untuk menyadari dia sudah ada di kamar dan mencerna apa saja yang baru terjadi hingga akhirnya dia duduk dengan cepat di atas kasur.

"DEIDARA!?" teriakannya menggema. Namun tak ada yang merespon maupun mendengar. Rinne segera membuka selimutnya lalu turun dari kasurnya.

Ketika dia akan menginjak lantai, yang terinjak justru _remote_ TV yang langsung menyalakan benda elektronik di atas mejanya. Rinne mengambil _remote_ itu, berniat mematikan TV namun berita yang disiarkan membuat tangannya berhenti.

" _DAN KALI INI, BOM YANG DIBUAT PERUSAHAAN KEMBANG API JENIUS NARA AKAN SEGERA MELEDAK DALAM WAKTU SATU JAM._ "

Rinne tersentak kaget, "A-Apa? Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur!?" teriaknya pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu segera mengambil bajunya yang lebih tertutup, menggunakannya, lalu segera berlari keluar mengagetkan para pelayannya yang dia tinggal di belakang.

Mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan para pelayannya, Rinne telah sampai di luar. Dimana dia melihat orang-orang berjalan ke arah yang sama. Ingin melihat ledakan bom terindah itu dari dekat. Dengan kata lain, mereka semua berjalan menuju hutan yang akan menjadi tempat ledakan itu diarahkan.

Rinne menggertakkan giginya lalu segera berlari melewati orang-orang itu. Berusaha melewati setiap celah yang ada. Tak peduli meski beberapa dari orang asing itu ada yang memarahinya. Rinne terus berlari dan berlari tanpa meliihat ke belakang. Rambut cokelat ikalnya bergerak mengikuti gerakan larinya. Kedua matanya terasa perih namun dia terus mengabaikannya.

Hanya satu hal yang dia pedulikan.

Laki-laki itu... semoga dia baik-baik saja.

Sampai di tempat yang ditentukan, Rinne segera menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Mencari sosok itu di antara ribuan orang yang hadir berdesak-desakan. Berkat tubuh kecilnya, Rinne dapat melewati mereka semua. Terus dan terus hingga akhirnya dia telah berada di barisan terdepan.

Layaknya suatu TKP, tepat di depan garis pembatas yang dipegang Rinne, para kru TV berkumpul. Mereka saling berteriak menyiapkan diri masing-masing pada satu sama lain. Bom yang akan diledakkan telah disiapkan di atas sesuatu seperti pelempar meriam. Mungkin menggunakan sistem _telescope_ dan per yang dapat melempar bom itu sejauh mungkin. Perkiraan memberikan kemungkinan bom itu akan meledak tepat di atas hutan yang rimbun.

Rinne mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. Bermaksud melihat kemungkinan dimana bom itu akan melayang... namun kedua matanya segera menangkap sesuatu.

"Dei? DEIDARA!" Rinne berteriak sebisa mungkin yang dia bisa. Mencoba memanggil sosok _youkai_ yang melayang di udara. Kedua mata iris birunya tertuju pada bom yang siap dilemparkan ke arahnya. Kedua mata Rinne berkaca-kaca, memegang erat pegangan di bawahnya, Rinne mencoba menaikinya, "DEIDARA! DEIDARA!"

"HEI, KENAPA ANAK INI!?"

"DIA MENGGANGGU SAJA!"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT NAK! BERBAHAYA!"

Merasakan tangan orang-orang meraih bahunya lalu menariknya ke belakang, Rinne terus berontak. Tubuh kecilnya tak mampu melawan kekuatan orang-orang berbagai macam jenis di sekitarnya, "Tidak! Tunggu! Lepaskan aku! DEIDARA! DEIDARAAAAAA!"

Tidak ada yang mendengar.

Tidak ada yang peduli.

Apakah mereka tidak bisa melihat?

Tangan Rinne terus terjulur ke depan. Mencoba menggapai Deidara yang hanya diam di langit tanpa sedikitpun merespon panggilannya. Hanya saja, meskipun sekilas, iris cokelat Rinne bisa menangkap iris biru di mata kanan Deidara yang tak tertutup poni melihat ke arahnya.

Lalu dia tersenyum.

Senyum yang... Rinnepero Ateicchi benci.

_**BRUK** _

"DIAM DI SINI! JANGAN MENGGANGGU!" teriak orang-orang di sekitar Rinne, menatapnya dengan pandangan menuduh. Pandangan kasihan yang menunjukkan seolah Rinne adalah gadis malang yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali berkumpul untuk melihat bom yang akan dilempar beberapa detik lagi. Meninggalkan Rinne sendirian di belakang.

Mungkin hanya Rinne yang bisa melihat sosok penjaga hutan itu. Karena tak ada seorangpun yang kaget atau peduli melihat pria berambut pirang panjang di atas sana.

Rasanya Rinne seperti kehilangan kekuatannya. Dia berusaha bangkit, namun akhirnya tetap terjatuh dengan dua kakinya yang menekuk ke belakang. Kedua tangan Rinne menahan tubuhnya di atas tanah. Kepala Rinne terus mendongak menatap Deidara yang mulai menyiapkan posisinya. Sayap hitam itu mulai mengepak perlahan tapi pasti.

Suaranya menghilang... dan kedua matanya semakin memburam.

Apa yang... akan terjadi?

Tak adakah yang bisa dilakukannya?

**#**

"Tobi- _sama!_ Kami tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kami lakukan!?"

"Apakah kami benar-benar harus meninggalkan hutan ini!?"

"Tobi- _sama!_ "

"Tobi- _sama!_ "

"Tobi—"

"BAIKLAH, SEMUANYA DIAM!" pria berambut hitam _spike_ dan menutup wajahnya dengan kertas mantra itu menghela napas. Meski begitu, berkat kertas di wajahnya, dia bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi resah dan khawatirnya dari para pengikutnya, "Aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Hutan ini akan aku lindungi. Pasti!" teriaknya menenangkan para _youkai_ di bawahnya yang terus panik sejak tadi.

Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Tobi berdiri menghadap kumpulan manusia di depannya.

Ya.

Dia akan menepati janjinya.

" _Senpai,_ maafkan aku," bisik Tobi dengan tubuh bergetar. Dia mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya dan mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk terbang, "sepertinya aku harus... pergi lebih dulu." Bisiknya.

"Hm? Kau mau kemana, Tobi?"

Mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing itu, Tobi tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat Deidara yang tersenyum padanya, Tobi membulatkan kedua bola matanya, " _SENPAI!?_ " teriaknya senang dan langsung terbang menghampiri Deidara yang berdiri sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"AAAAAA, _SENPAAAAIII!_ " Tobi berniat memeluk Deidara yang tentu saja langsung dihindari Deidara dengan mudah, "Kau kemana saja? Aku merindukanmu aaaaaa! Kenapa kau baru datang di saat seperti ini!?" teriaknya histeris. Dia tak bisa mendekat begitu Deidara memegang wajahnya.

"Hahaha, apa boleh buat. Aku baru saja mendapatkan informasi yang kita inginkan baru-baru ini," ucapnya. Tobi akhirnya berhenti berusaha menggapai Deidara dan hanya diam dengan kedua mata berlinang. Senyuman Deidara menghilang, "sekarang kita harus fokus dengan bom itu."

Tobi mengangguk, "Aku mengerti. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama, 'kan?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban Deidara yang langsung itu menghilangkan senyuman polos Tobi.

"Hanya aku yang akan menghadapinya. Kau bawalah penduduk hutan masuk lebih ke dalam agar tidak terkena dampak ledakan yang terlalu serius."

"H-Ha? Kau bercanda, 'kan _senpai?_ " melihat Deidara yang hanya diam menatapnya serius membuat Tobi mulai berteriak, "TIDAK MUNGKIN KAU BISA MENGHADAPI BOM SEBESAR ITU SENDIRIAN! MESKI KITA ADALAH _YOUKAI_ YANG BERBEDA DIMENSI DENGAN MANUSIA, TETAP SAJA—"

"Diam Tobi," melirik tajam, Deidara mengangkat tangannya, "aku tidak memintamu untuk membantahku."

Namun, Tobi tidak peduli dan akan berteriak lagi seandainya Deidara tidak menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menjatuhkan Tobi ke atas tanah dengan kencang. Tepat setelah Tobi terjatuh, Deidara langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya, memberi suatu kubah pelindung pada hutannya.

Walau begitu, bahkan Deidara tahu, kubah pelindung tipis ini tidak akan cukup menahan efek ledakan.

Di bawah, Tobi telah bangkit dan berteriak kepada Deidara. Hanya saja sayang sekali, Deidara sudah tak dapat mendengarnya. Kedua iris biru itu fokus dengan bom yang sebentar lagi akan dilemparkan sesuai dengan hitung mundur yang dilakukan para manusia di depannya.

"TIGA!"

"DUA!"

"SATU!"

Dan tombol pun ditekan.

Kedua alis Deidara mengernyit semakin dalam. Mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya tepat ketika bom itu akan terjatuh mengenai dirinya dan hutan yang selama ratusan tahun selalu dilindungi olehnya.

_**BUUUM!** _

Tekanan yang kuat itu digenggam langsung oleh tangan kosong Deidara. Bagaikan meteor yang menghantam bumi, Deidara terus didorong oleh kekuatan bom yang rasanya sudah sangat tak sabar menghancurkan hutan di bawahnya. Kekuatan dalamnya dikeluarkan, bersamaan dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya setiap dia terbatuk. Kulit-kulit di tubuhnya mulai mengelupas, bulu-bulu sayap hitamnya mulai berguguran. Deidara menggertakkan giginya.

"HAAAAAA!" merasakan ledakan itu terus dan terus berkembang membuat Deidara tersenyum lebih lebar, "JADI INI RASANYA? AKU SENANG SEKALI MELIHAT LEDAKAN INI DI DEPAN MATAKU!" teriaknya di tengah batuk darahnya.

"OHOK!"— _ **ZRAAASHH**_

Tangan kanan Deidara telah hancur. Memuncratkan darah yang tidak pernah dia lihat dari dalam tubuhnya sebelumnya. Menyatukan dimensi antara _youkai_ dan manusia sudah cukup menghabiskan tenaganya, belum lagi menghadapi ledakan yang luar biasa ini. Menundukkan kepalanya, Deidara menyeringai lebih lebar dan kembali menekan tenaganya.

" _Well,_ bukan perpisahan yang buruk... setidaknya," bisiknya penuh arti. Melirik Tobi di bawahnya lalu gadis kecil yang terus berteriak di tengah kerumunan orang melihat ke arahnya. Deidara memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan tapi pasti.

Oh, mungkin ini hukumannya.

Karena terlalu penasaran dengan makhluk yang sakral. Makhluk yang disebut sempurna oleh para Dewa di atasnya.

Makhluk penuh cela... bernama manusia.

"Maaf ya... semua."

Membuka kedua matanya, Deidara mengumpulkan tenaga ledakan yang akan dikeluarkan dari dalam tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram erat bom yang masih belum sepenuhnya meledak. Deidara menatap marah pada kumpulan manusia yang bersorak melihat ledakan bom itu—meski tak bisa melihat dirinya.

"LIHATLAH KALIAN, PARA MANUSIA!"

Dia menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya ketika merasakan luapan api yang berkumpul di perutnya lalu jantungnya.

"AKU AKAN MENJADI SENI TERINDAH YANG TAK AKAN PERNAH KALIAN LIHAT LAGI SEUMUR HIDUP KALIAN!"

Rasa itu terus meluap.

Dan Deidara tahu... dia tidak akan merasakan apapun lagi.

"SEMUA INI ADALAH SENI, LEDAKAN ADALAH SENI, AKU ADALAH SENI!"

Ledakan melawan ledakan.

"RASAKAN KETAKUTAN YANG AKAN MENGHANTUI KALIAN!"

Dalam hitungan detik.

Semuanya akan—

_**DHUAAAAAAAAARRRRR!** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bom yang meledak lalu perlahan tapi pasti menghilang di angkasa itu mengheningkan orang-orang di sana untuk beberapa saat. Kumpulan warna yang tersebar membuat mereka semua tersenyum senang dan bertepuk tangan. Semuanya.

Kecuali Rinne yang masih menatap langit dengan dua bola mata bergetar.

Menunggu.

Menunggu sosok yang seharusnya ada di sana.

Walau dia tahu itu percuma.

Nihil. Langit malam itu begitu bersih.

Tak dapat menahannya lagi, Rinne membuka mulutnya. Mengisak tanpa suara. Semua tercekat di tenggorokannya. Tubuhnya terus bergetar ketika tangannya memegang lehernya sendiri karena tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara histeris yang diinginkannya. Kedua matanya terasa memburam, seakan ingin menghilangkan kemampuan penglihatannya kapan saja.

Menarik napas panjang, akhirnya dia berteriak seorang diri.

Berteriak pilu, mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatap aneh dirinya...

"DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

...dan juga pada hutan di atas bukit sana yang sama sekali tidak terkena efek ledakan sedikitpun.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Beberapa hari kemudian, berita-berita masih belum berhenti menayangkan kejadian itu.

"Bom yang seharusnya dapat memberi ledakan hingga radius lima kilometer di sekitarnya itu sama sekali tak menyentuh hutan rimbun yang rencananya akan dijadikan perumahan oleh pemegang saham Rinnepero."

Mengangkat kepalanya, gadis SMA itu melihat ke arah TV sembari melanjutkan kedua tangannya yang sedang memasang kancing di kemeja putihnya.

"Begini menurut penuturan beberapa ilmuwan hingga orang-orang pintar pemilik indra keenam. Haruno- _san_ di tempat dipersilahkan," lalu layar TV berpindah menunjukkan sesosok reporter wanita muda bermahkota _soft pink._ Setelah mengatakan beberapa kata-kata basa-basi sebagai pembuka, gadis bernama Haruno itu memberikan _mic-_ nya pada seorang kakek tua.

"Hutan itu keramat! Sebaiknya jangan didekati karena terlalu banyak penunggu di sana. Para _youkai_ itu akan marah jika kalian mengganggunya!" teriak kakek tua yang katanya adalah orang pintar itu. Dia kemudian melanjutkan, "Kita harus segera membangun kuil di sana untuk menghormati mere—"

_**PIP** _

"...Berita bodoh," gumam gadis pemilik TV tersebut dan menghela napasnya. Dia melanjutkan pemakaian pakaiannya yang tertunda hingga terakhir dia memasang celananya.

Gadis bernama lengkap Rinnepero Ateicchi itu telah siap pergi sampai kedua matanya melihat bulu sayap hitam di ujung mejanya.

Mengambilnya, Rinne memperhatikannya perlahan kemudian meremasnya. Dia berjalan keluar dan di saat yang bersamaan, sang ayah berjalan pas-pasan dengannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya ayahnya ketika Rinne telah berada jauh di belakangnya.

Rinne berhenti dan menjawab, "Jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Mengunjungi makam temanmu lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Rinne sedikit menegang namun tak mengatakan apapun. Dia akhirnya hanya diam dan berjalan semakin menjauh. Melihat anaknya tak akan membicarakan apapun padanya, sang ayah pun menghela napasnya.

"Pulanglah sebelum makan malam tiba."

Begitu di luar rumah, Rinne langsung melangkah menuju tempat itu. Tanpa diminta, kakinya sudah membawanya menuju ke sana. Melewati jalan beraspal, tanjakan, hingga turunan. Lalu dia sampai ke kaki bukit itu tepat pada waktu siang menuju sore hari.

Selama ini, Rinne tak pernah berani menaiki bukit tersebut lalu memasuki hutan yang... sangat dilindungi pria tersebut. Namun sekarang adalah waktunya. Meski belum terlalu lama, Rinne yakin dirinya sudah siap menghadapi kenyataan. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Gadis pemberani itu melangkahkan kakinya menaiki bukit dengan susah payah.

"Huff, akhirnya sampai," keluhnya sembari mengusap rambut cokelat ikal miliknya. Dia menoleh untuk melihat pemandangan kota dari atas bukit. Menikmati angin yang meniupnya seolah menyambut kedatangannya. Rinne memejamkan kedua matanya, memegang sisi rambutnya lalu membiarkan bagian yang lain tertiup angin ke belakang kepalanya.

"Aku datang... Deidara."

Setelah berbisik seperti itu, angin tersebut mulai menghilang perlahan tapi pasti. Rinne membuka kedua matanya, melihat kota kelahirannya itu sesaat sebelum dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah hutan.

"Ada perlu apa kau ke sini, manusia?"

"WAAA!?" berteriak kaget, Rinne reflek jatuh terduduk. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Laki-laki berambut hitam _spike_ dan memakai _kimono_ tua. Dia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Rinne lebih dekat, "Kau..."

Dengan sangat cepat, dia mengeluarkan sayap dari punggungnya. Sayap hitam yang sangat besar, membentang di belakang tubuhnya. Rinne sempat terlihat takut melihat ini semua, namun dia bertahan di tempatnya sehingga pria yang memakai topeng kertas itu memiringkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak kaget melihatku," gumamnya. Dia kemudian memegang dagunya sendiri, "ah tidak, justru yang lebih aneh adalah kenapa kau bisa melihatku?" tanyanya pada Rinne yang masih mengunci bibirnya.

Berdiri dari posisinya, Rinne bisa melihat tingginya mungkin hanya sebahu pria yang jelas adalah satu dari para _youkai_ di sana. Dia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Kau sendiri yang menyapaku, 'kan? Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada seolah menantang.

"Ooh, kau berani juga, anak muda," ucapnya. Dia terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "aku merasa kau memegang sesuatu yang menarikku ke sini. Sehingga aku datang kepadamu. Lagipula..."

Jeda sejenak, Rinne bisa merasakan pria berambut hitam itu melihatnya dari atas ke bawah lalu kembali melihat kedua matanya.

"...aku penasaran dengan seorang manusia yang mau membuatkan kuburan batu sebagai penghormatan untuk Deidara- _senpai._ "

Memicingkan kedua matanya, dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rinne yang reflek mundur.

"Aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi padanya selama di dunia manusia," dia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, "apa kau salah satu kenalannya, nona..."

"Rinne. Namaku Rinnepero Ateicchi," jawabnya seolah membaca pikiran pria di depannya. Tersenyum tipis, dia bertanya, "kalau kau sendiri?"

"...Aku Tobi. Asisten kesayangan Deidara- _senpai!_ " Tobi mengabaikan tatapan tak percaya yang dipasang Rinne di depannya. Kemudian dia berbalik, "Kau akan berziarah ke makam _senpai_ lagi, 'kan?"

"Tidak." Mendengar jawaban itu, Tobi berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Dia memasukkan kembali sayap hitamnya ke dalam tubuhnya, "Aku kemari sekarang untuk meletakkan ini di makamnya. Tapi, karena kau terlihat dekat dengannya, jadi sebaiknya aku memberikan ini padamu saja." Ucap Rinne panjang lebar.

Tobi membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia menunggu Rinne berjalan menghampirinya. Gadis itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya lalu memberikannya ke tangan Tobi yang terbuka untuk menerimanya.

Pria bertopeng itu terdengar terkejut, "Ini..."

"Bulu sayap Deidara," ucapnya. Tobi mengangkat kepalanya kaget dan menatap Rinne bingung, "dia memberikannya padaku. Aku tahu aku seharusnya menyimpannya... tapi, sepertinya aku tak sanggup." Bisiknya.

Meski hanya sekilas, Tobi dapat merasakan aura kesedihan yang sangat kuat dari perempuan itu.

"Setiap melihat itu... aku selalu teringat dengannya."

Dia tersenyum... senyum yang jelas menunjukkan rasa sakit.

"Jika terus seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa maju." Dia memegang tangan Tobi, dan memaksanya untuk menutup dan memegang bulu Deidara, "Aku harus... melupakannya." Ucapnya dengan nada tegar yang terdengar menyedihkan dari suaranya.

Untuk beberapa saat Tobi tak merespon. Dia menatap wajah Rinne dengan dalam sebelum akhirnya mendengus sembari menarik tangannya dari pegangan tangan Rinne.

"Jadi begitu, aku mengerti sekarang... _senpai._ "

"Hah?" Rinne kebingungan begitu tangan Tobi yang dingin justru memegang kembali tangannya dan memaksanya terbuka. Tobi meletakkan bulu sayap Deidara itu di atas tangan Rinne, "Tu-Tunggu, Tobi- _san—_ "

"Deidara- _senpai_ memberikan ini padamu berarti ini memang untukmu," Tobi menarik kembali tangannya, "justru jika kau serahkan ini padaku. Dia akan mengamuk lalu membunuhku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Bom buatan _senpai_ itu menyakitkan tahu!" rajuknya kesal. Rinne menarik kedua alisnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Tapi—"

Tobi tertawa, "Sudah, bawa saja!" kemudian dengan kekuatannya, dia membalikkan tubuh Rinne ke arah kota kemudian mendorongnya hingga dia berlari menuruni bukit sembari berteriak protes, "AKU MOHON PADAMU, JANGAN PERNAH LUPAKAN DEIDARA- _SENPAI!_ "

Teriakan Tobi itu membuat Rinne berusaha menoleh ke belakang. Meski sedikit kesusahan karena kekuatan Tobi masih terus mendorongnya, "H-HAH?" teriaknya, berharap Tobi mendengarnya.

Dan iya, Tobi mendengarnya. Dia melambaikan tangannya.

"KEMBALILAH KAPAN-KAPAN LAGI, AKU INGIN MENDENGAR CERITAMU SELAMA BERSAMA DEIDARA- _SENPAI!_ " teriak Tobi. Dia masih melambaikan tangannya dengan ekspresi ceria yang tidak akan bisa dimengerti oleh Rinne. Lambaian tangan Tobi berhenti begitu Rinne sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari pandangannya. Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum.

"...Terima kasih sudah membuat Deidara- _senpai_ senang _._ "

Setelah berhasil mengusir Rinne dari bukitnya, Tobi bersenandung riang lalu berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam hutan. Dimana beberapa _youkai_ telah memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Hal yang tidak akan disadari oleh Rinne. Salah satu dari mereka bertanya begitu Tobi sudah dekat dengan pintu masuk hutan tersebut.

"Tobi- _sama..._ apa arti bulu sayap itu?"

"Iya, kenapa kau tidak mengambilnya saja?"

"Kenapa Tobi- _sama?_ "

"Kenapa? Kenapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini membuat Tobi menghela napas lelah, "Kalian ini berisik sekali ya haa," mengambil bulu sayapnya sendiri, Tobi tersenyum penuh arti, "bagi ras kami— _Karasu-Tengu—_ bulu sayap adalah sesuatu yang sangat sakral. Kami tidak mungkin menyerahkannya ke sembarang orang begitu saja." Ucap Tobi membuka penjelasan.

Dia kemudian membakar bulu sayapnya sendiri itu sampai yang tersisa hanyalah asap-asap bekas pembakaran yang menghilang begitu saja.

"Bulu sayap kami memberi kekuatan pelindung pada pemegangnya. Tentu saja si pemegang itu harus mendapat izin dari pemilik bulu sayap yang bersangkutan," Tobi memasukkan tangannya ke dalam lengan _kimono_ yang bersambung di depan tubuhnya, "lalu bulu sayap juga bisa mengirimkan pesan pada sesama _Karasu-Tengu._ " Tutupnya.

Mendengar ini, para _youkai_ kecil itu langsung antusias, "Oooh!? Apa itu berarti Deidara- _sama_ baru saja mengirim pesan pada Tobi- _sama!?_ " tanya mereka senang. Tobi hanya bersenandung riang tanpa mengatakan apapun namun mereka semua langsung menganggap Tobi meng-iya-kan pertanyaan mereka, "Beri tahu kami! Beri tahu kami!"

Tapi, Tobi hanya tertawa sombong lalu berkata, "Rahasia~"

Dan dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya. Terbang tinggi ke atas hutan meninggalkan para _youkai_ yang berteriak protes padanya.

Di ketinggian, Tobi terus mengepakkan sayapnya. Dengan kemampuannya, dia bisa membuat matanya melihat jelas meski dari jarak kejauhan. Dia tersenyum ketika mendapatkan sosok Rinne yang sedang berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Memegang bulu sayap hitam Deidara, Rinne menatapnya dengan sedih... meski tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum penuh arti lalu memeluk bulu sayap hitam itu.

Entah gadis berambut cokelat ikal tersebut menyadarinya atau tidak.

Ketika bulu sayap hitam di pelukannya bercahaya.

Lalu, kata-kata Deidara yang tersampaikan melalui sayap itu kembali memenuhi kepala Tobi ketika sebelumnya dia tak sengaja memegang bulu sayap hitam tersebut.

" _Tobi, aku mengandalkanmu."_

Tersenyum penuh arti, Tobi merasakan sayap hitamnya membentang ketika kedua matanya terus mengikuti kemanapun gadis kecil itu berjalan.

" _Jaga dia untukku."_

Perjalanan mereka semua masih panjang.

Tapi, mereka tak akan pernah lupa...

"Apakah gadis itu memang sangat berarti bagimu... Deidara- _senpai?_ "

...pada sosok maniak ledakan, sang Dewa penjaga hutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Shining with a bang, we watched the blooming fireworks** _

_**Surely summer wasn't over yet** _

_**Unraveling and connecting our uncertain hearts** _

_**.** _

_**I wanted that night to last forever** _

_\- DAOKO & Kenshi Yonezu (Uchiage Hanabi)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> Yo bro, kelar nih wakakaka #plok Gue gak ada niat bikin dia mati seriously, jalan ceritanya ngalir gitu aja... mana matinya karena ledakan pula kayak ceritanya aslinya HAHAHA #diinjek
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you'll like it... even though this is probably angst—again—haha, I'm sorreh :"D Makasih udah commish, Acut! Semoga minim typo, kerasa feelnya, gak terlalu OOC, dan kau menyukainya~
> 
> Terima kasih juga untuk readers lain yang telah mau membaca!


End file.
